Aliens: The Wolf Soldier
by Bojack727
Summary: COMPLETE This is my story about a genetically engineered wolfhuman hybrid Marine, named Artorus McNealand, who is sent in with a USCM unit to look for survivors in a small planet where the Alien Xenomorphs have taken over. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

United States Colonial Marines Files.  
  
Aliens: The Wolf Soldier  
  
Chapter 01  
  
Hmm, yes, this was how it always was, the acrid metallic taste of the chemical vapors flowed around him; his keen sense of smell detecting the activation agent that the pod was releasing to wake him up from his long sleep.  
  
Artorus McNealand flinched and slowly opened his eyes as the hatch above him was lifted up by the pod's mechanical arms. He groggily sat up and stretched, sticking out his muscular arms as he did so. He looked around and saw the other hatches had opened, but that no one else was completely awake yet, like him. Because of his enhances senses, he was able to detect the vapors first.  
  
He looked around the large room. There were sixteen other chambers besides his in the room. All of the other marines were twitching and rolling around as they were just starting to wake up from the vapors.  
  
Artorus stretched, flexing his muscles and showing off his sharp canines as he opened his mouth for a yawn. He looked around the room, waiting for someone else to wake up. After a few more moments, Swanson- the demolition officer- pulled himself up and rubbed his eyes. ".Is that you, McNealand?" The stocky man with the crew-cut asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
Artorus looked at him. "Yeah, it's me, Swanson." He replied simply.  
  
The man grunted and lay back down. "Too bad, I was hoping I'd wake up next to a beautiful woman." He replied with a sigh.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you." He replied with a sore smile.  
  
Swanson eventually sat back up and looked at Artorus. He remembered that he was not a normal Marine. Artorus was unusual, his body was covered in short gray fur, with black tufts on his shoulder, chest, forearms, and on the tips of his long, wolf-like ears on the side of his head, there was white fur on his chest and stomach, and his the under sides of his upper arms and inner thighs (which was covered by the black shorts he was wearing). Most striking, were his piercing yellow eyes on his furry, human shaped face. "They were the eyes of a hunter, a real predator." Swanson thought to himself.  
  
Artorus propelled himself out of the pod and stretched. His physique was similar to typical lupine's- broad shoulders, slender waist, strong legs and arms, sharps claws on the tips of his fingers and toes (he had five digits on each hand and foot, like a regular human). Standing at alert, he reached his full height of six feet and four inches. He ran a hand through his pale blond hair and scratched the back of his head.  
  
Rita woke up in her pod; some of the other marines were already awake and starting to get up. She pulled herself up into a sitting position. She looked around to see if any of the others near her were up.  
  
She reached down and shook the female marine next to her. "Wake up, Cathy." She spoke.  
  
The Marine known as Cathy O'Bryan, muttered and eventually opened her eyes and looked up at her. "Oh, hi, Rita." She replied as she sat up and stretched. Cathy was pale skinned and had red hair, not surprising as she was mostly Irish.  
  
Rita got out of her pod and stretched again. She was fairly tall for a woman, at five foot- nine. She had pale skin and long, shapely legs and a narrow waist. Her dark hair was pulled back tightly in a short pony tail behind her head; her eyes were a pail green color. She was wearing a pair of black panties and a matching top.  
  
Rita shivered slightly when she felt the chill of the air hit her skin; the pod chamber was kept cool to ensure that nothing went wrong with the chamber.  
  
By now, most of the marines were awake and talking- and complaining of "post stasis hangover"- with one anther.  
  
Artorus looked over to see the Unit Leader, Sergeant E. Blake, come walking up to him and the rest of the marines.  
  
Blake was your typical Unit leader- clean cut, orderly, charismatic, and a born 'leader-of-men'. He was a tall black man with a shaved head and a military mustache.  
  
He looked around at them. "Glad to see you decided to get up and join me this fine morning." He remarked sarcastically. He then glanced over at Artorus. "Too bad you all can't be as punctual as McNealand, here." He added with a smile.  
  
"Not everyone is a genetically engineered super-soldier, like Artorus, Chief." Swanson moaned.  
  
"And not everyone's lazy, like you." Replied Amanda Jaeger- the tall, blond- haired 2nd Officer- as she walked up and stretched.  
  
"The Lady speaks the truth." Blake inserted with a laugh.  
  
Several other marines laughed in response to the quip as well.  
  
Artorus looked over to his side and exchanged a look with Swanson. "Sorry, buddy." He spoke with a smile.  
  
Swanson turned to the assembly and frowned. "You guys can laugh all you want, but it'll be different once you need someone to blow shit up for you!" He shot back. "Then you'll give me respect." He added. "You'll all call me 'Mr. Swanson'." The man exclaimed to the others.  
  
"Keep dreamin', Swanson." Blake replied. He then turned around and called out across the room. "Alright, I want all you sweethearts up and alert in five minutes." He instructed them. "I'll be waiting for you all in the mess hall, you've got fifteen minutes!" He exclaimed as he stepped back and watched the marines run past him, filing out of the room.  
  
***  
  
Rita walked across the room, along with the other marines, she wasn't really paying attention as she was walking along, so she didn't expect it when she bumped into the shoulder of another marine.  
  
She looked up to see a pair of keen yellow canine-like eyes looking down at her. She realized that she had bumped into the wolf-like marine called Artorus McNealand. The few secants that passed between them caused her to suddenly feel small and awkward beside the strange man looking at her.  
  
Then, just as fast as it happened, it was over and he had gone on past her, without saying a word to her.  
  
Cathy appeared behind her. "I see you met McNealand." She remarked.  
  
Rita looked over her shoulder, at the woman behind her. "What is he?" She asked her.  
  
"Artorus is a Genetically engineered soldier, human genes were spliced with genes from a wolf and he was made. He's a Bowman's Wolf, courtesy of Gen- tech." She replied.  
  
Andy Hernandez and Mia Einrich walked up, they were close with each other, they were the "Pig Men" for the unit, they were the heavy weapons officers. Hernandez was Hispanic and had dark hair and eyes while Einrich was fair- skinned with straw-colored hair and blue eyes.  
  
They liked the same things and thought the same way; the two of them had their own little "click" going between them.  
  
"I hear he's supposed to be some kind of damned Super Solder." Hernandez remarked.  
  
"Yeah, they those Bowman's Wolves are dangerous." Einrich added.  
  
"So much for what you two know, you guys got it wrong." Cathy replied, stepping forward.  
  
"What you talking about?" Asked Hernandez.  
  
"Artorus is a good person." Cathy replied.  
  
"Yeah, if you can even call him a 'person'." Einrich replied with a chuckle, Hernandez mirroring her action.  
  
"So, that's what they're like." Rita murmured to herself as she left the room.  
~End of Chapter One~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so here is the second chapter of "Wolf Soldier". I hope you all will enjoy it.  
  
-Bojack  
Chapter 02  
  
Everyone was sitting in the mess hall easting breakfast. or the schlock they called "breakfast".  
  
Artorus sat down with his tray of food and joined the other marines. Everyone was talking and laughing and generally having a good time.  
  
Artorus felt something tapping on his left shoulder and her turned around to see Pvt. Raul Salazar looking at him, he was making his usual odd little smile. He then opened his mouth and started talking. "I was talking some of the guys and the rumor is that you've got strength, is that true?" He asked.  
  
"I guess you could say I'm pretty strong." He replied simply.  
  
Salazar looked back at some of the other marines- Joel Haggert, the Medic, and Sean McKenzie, a regular soldier like Raul and Artorus- and they exchanged a glance between them.  
  
Salazar then spoke up again. "Some of us was wonderin' if you'd arm wrestle old Charlie, here." He said, pointing at another marine.  
  
Charlie was big, a large man of with a short military haircut. He was from some sort of Germanic ancestry. His expression suggested that he was eager for the challenge.  
  
Artorus looked over at Swanson, who smiled reassuringly back at him, and then turned back to face Salazar and his buddies. "Alright, let's do it."  
  
***  
  
Rita was sitting next to Cathy; the two women were talking quietly with one another.  
  
"I don't know, I just had strange feeling when he looked at me," She stated. "But it wasn't as if he was giving me a dirty look or anything like that, he just looked at me and I suddenly felt awkward being there, next him." She explained. "He's still part wolf, even if he isn't trying to frighten you, he's a predator and he is dangerous." Cathy replied. "There's a dangerous edge to him." She added. "If you asked me, I think he's a hunk." Inserted Pvt. Mia Frost as she sat down across from Rita. The two women looked at her in surprise as her comment. Frost was a cute, thin woman with dark brown hair (that came down in long curls) and tanned skin. She was supposed to part Greek. She was the team's assistant pilot and she worked closely with the senior pilot, Cpl. Hunter Redford.  
  
"Are you serious, he's got fur all over his body." Cathy Replied, half in disbelief. Frost sighed and looked Cathy in the eyes. "What's wrong with that?" She asked impishly. "I bet it'd be really nice to have that fur touching my bare skin." She added in a sultry tone of voice.  
  
"You really are weird, girl." Cathy replied in amazement.  
  
Frost leaned forward and smiled devilishly. "Oh come on, aren't either of you just the slightest bit curious about it?" She asked. "And besides, he's probably a real animal in bed." She said with a smile.  
  
"I'd rather pass on that thought." Cathy replied.  
  
Frost frowned. "Suit yourself." She replied, and then leaned towards Rita and spoke in a low tone of voice directly to her. "What about you, you ever thought about what it would be like to sleep with him?" She asked the young marine mischievously.  
  
The whole conversation between the two women had made Rita unbelievably nervous, so when Frost asked her the question, a blush spread across her face and she was forced to look down.  
  
"Cut that out, Mia, you're making her nervous!" Cathy injected the exclamation into the conversation.  
  
Frost backed off. "Alright then." She replied with a smile.  
  
A few feet away, two of the other Marines were arguing over the lines of a song. One of the men stood up abruptly. It was Pvt. Goldman, the only Jewish marine in the group. He was a little on the short side and had dark curly hair and dark eyes and a slight tan. "That's not how the words go!" He exclaimed, stepping up onto the bench, the Star of David swinging around on the necklace around his neck. "It's not 'falling down the stairs', it's 'falling into despair'." He corrected. "It'll show you." He said before he began singing.  
  
Some of the marines began hooting and hollering while some other began throwing paper cups at him.  
  
***  
  
Blake and Jaeger stood up and called the marines to attention.  
  
"When you all get done eating, I want you all down in the briefing room for the lowdown on your assignment." He instructed. "And be prompt, no screwing around, I want to see all your smiling faces down there, ready and waiting."  
  
And with that, Blake and Jaeger stood up and left the mess hall.  
  
***  
  
Artorus just managed to overpower Charlie and beat him. He slammed his hand down onto the table top. He leaned back.  
  
"Well, I think I've answered your question." Artorus replied, giving a toothy grin and showing off his sharp teeth.  
  
Salazar and the others were quiet as Harmon looked at his hand and didn't reply. Then, he stood up and looked at Artorus sternly, who didn't even flinch, and then, suddenly, he just started laughing and patted him on the back. "You're a mighty strong man, 'Mr. Wolf'." He spoke cheerfully. "I think I'm gonna like you." He said and walked off, rubbing his hand.  
  
Salazar stood up and grinned at him. "You really are a Grade-A badass." He said as he left the mess hall. The others fallowing behind him.  
  
Artorus leaned back and held up his hand and opened and closed his fingers a few times.  
  
"Did you even strain your muscles at all?" Swanson asked him cleverly.  
  
Artorus smiled and looked at him. "Well, maybe just a little." Artorus replied shamelessly.  
  
Swanson laughed hard and got up to go put his tray away. "You're something else, alright." He remarked as he walked off.  
~End of Chapter 2~  
  
Well, I had fun writing this chapter. I think that I was able to better expand the personalities of the characters a lot more. I really thought that the part with Rita and Frost was pretty funny to write. Rita is pretty shy and Frost is so over the top that they just succeeded in creating a pretty entertaining scene. Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you all think of this story so far.  
  
-Bojack727 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03  
  
Everyone had assembled into the briefing room to hear the details on the upcoming mission. The room was filled with the marines as they sat on the benches, tabletops, and even on stools.  
  
Artorus sat at one of the tables, Swanson sitting next to him.  
  
Blake and Jaeger were standing before the group. Blake stepped forward. "Alright, People, it's time for the moment of truth." He announced, silencing everyone by holding up his hand. "The that we are going to be undertaking is an important one. what we do will determine the outcome of this entire excursion." He went on, explaining.  
  
"Some of you may be familiar wit the 'Hadley's Hope' incident, I suspect?" She asked.  
  
Salazar raised his hand and Jaeger nodded for him to speak. "Yeah, I've heard of it, that was the mission were all of the marines were killed and the aliens." He stated in a somewhat less dutiful tone of voice.  
  
"Stow that complaint, marine!" Blake inserted. "This is no bug hunt, and there isn't going to be any bureaucratic bullshit from The Company, either." He added.  
  
Salazar gave a sarcastic sigh of relief.  
  
"We're going to a small planet in the area, called Chiris-157." Jaeger informed the group as an image of a rotating planet appeared on the wall behind her. The two senior marines stepped back to allow the others to see the image.  
  
"Special research was being done there, in regards to the nature of the Xenomorphs." Black inserted. "Everything was going smoothly, until the Chief Scientist, Dr. Geraldy, went crazy." He added.  
  
"The last transmission indicated that Geraldy, for unknown reasons, released all of the Xenomorphs from their holding areas." Jaeger informed the group. "Since then, we've received no contact from anyone in the research facility." He finished.  
  
"The Company policy is different now." Blake stated. "All the living specimens are going be terminated by the Weyland-Yutani Purification Squad." Blake added.  
  
"If the 'Death Squad' is in on this, then why are we going in?" Asked Hernandez.  
  
"The _Purification Squad_ is going to go in and clean the place out like a tidal wave; we are going to gather up any survivors and gather Dr. Geraldy's research before they blast everything to hell." He finished.  
  
"So they get to have all the fun, huh?" Einrich asked, feigning sadness.  
  
Jaeger looked at Einrich and frowned at the redhead. "Bug hunts are not supposed to be fun." She replied. "You wouldn't believe how many people have lost their lives because of these things." Jaeger remarked.  
  
At this point, a holographic projection of a strange looking creature appeared before the marines. It was an ugly creature with an elongated head and covered in a slick black exoskeleton. It had a long, ridged tail with a spiked barb on the end; and it also had claws on its hands and feet.  
  
"Damn that's ugly!" Haggert exclaimed, but was then quieted down by the other marines around him.  
  
"My sentiments exactly, Private." Blake retorted. "And they're mean too!" He added. "So I don't believe that anyone will miss them when they're gone!" He exclaimed with a smile.  
  
"However, it's not going to be our job to kill them." Jaeger explained. "We're going in to look for survivors and recover any viable data regarding the research done there." She added.  
  
"Any questions so far?" Blake asked. He looked around and saw no response, so he went on. "Good, then we'll get down to the meat of this operation." He began.  
  
The image of the alien vanished and was replaced with blueprints of a large research facility. One was built on the Southwestern sector of the grid, while the other was Northeastern sector of the grid.  
  
"We plan to enter through the structure in the southwestern sector- you can think of it as the 'Southern Facility'." Blake informed the assembly. "Once in, we will perform a perimeter sweep and extradite any survivors." He went on. "The secondary objective will then be to download the research data from Geraldy's tests." He added. "Do you have any questions now?" He asked.  
  
After waiting, Jaeger received a nod from Blake, and stepped forward and spoke up. "The drop ship will bring us within a half a kilometer of the site; the APC will carry our forces the rest of the way."  
  
"This concludes the briefing, you are dismissed for the time-being." Blake announced.  
  
Blake and Jaeger left he briefing room, leaving the other marines to their own devices.  
  
Artorus remained silent as the marines began clearing out of the room. Swanson remained beside him, waiting for him to break his silence.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Swanson asked.  
  
Artorus broke out of his reverie and looked over at Swanson. "The hunt."  
  
"Makes sense." Swanson replied "You are a predator, after all." He reasoned.  
  
Artorus smiled. "Yes, and so are they." He replied, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
***  
  
Rita was on her way out of the room, when she noticed that two of the marines were still sitting there. She looked over at Artorus and Swanson and noticed the pensive expression on the wolf-like marine's face. "What are you thinking about, Artorus." She thought to herself, silently.  
  
"You shouldn't stair."  
  
Rita jumped and turned around to see Cathy looking at her- a smile on her face- and Frost standing behind her- preparing to light a cigarette that she was holding in her lips. "You startled me." She exclaimed.  
  
"Lets get going, I want to check out the V.R. rooms before the mission." Cathy spoke.  
  
Rita smiled. "Yeah, that sounds good." She said and left the room with the two women.  
  
***  
  
Artorus stood up and stretched and then made his way towards the door. Swanson walked up along side him. "Are all of the Bowmen's Wolves like you?" He asked keenly.  
  
Artorus looked at him and smiled at the unusual question-the truth was that he had not gotten this one before. "Well, we all have different fur- patterns and hair colors, but our basic body structure is the same." He replied as they walked out of the room,  
  
"Do any of you have tails?" Swanson asked.  
  
Artorus laughed. "Yes, some of the early wolves had tails; I don't have one because I was destined to be a soldier, but some of the 'white-collar' trained individuals of my kind have them." He spoke, elaborating further on the subject.  
  
"You mean if they're going to things like secretaries?" Swanson asked tentatively.  
  
"Yes, that's a perfect example." Artorus replied, sticking his hands in the pockets of his fatigue-pants. The two men made their way down through the halls.  
  
***  
  
Blake walked down the halls of the ship, towards his quarters. As he moved along, he passed by a strange man in gray fatigues who was leaning against the wall.  
  
The man got up from his relaxed position and began following Blake. The Commander watched as the man caught up with him. The man had sandy-colored hair and a slender face with narrow cheekbones and pale blue-gray eyes.  
  
"Hello, Sergeant Blake." He spoke cheerfully.  
  
Blake looked at him. "What do you need, Able?" Blake asked.  
  
"It's not what I need, it's only important that you make sure that the operation goes smoothly." He replied. "If you take care of that, then 'They' will stay happy." He added.  
  
"I don't need someone like you telling me what it takes to keep 'Big Brother' happy." He replied.  
  
"I'm glad." Able spoke with a smile as he kept pace with the more athletic marine. "Just keep in mind that both operations, including the one regarding McNealand, are paramount in keeping you and your associates out of the deep water." Able finished and then walked off ahead of him.  
  
Blake frowned. "Asshole." He swore to himself silently  
~End of Chapter 3~  
  
Well, I hope you all like the story so far. I'd just like to thank BlackDawn, Zinic, and everyone else who reviewed my fic so far.  
  
Oh yeah, if anyone is interested, I've drawn a few pictures of Artorus (and some of the other characters)- so if you like, you can send me your e-mail address (hopefully leaving me a review as well ~_^) and I'll send you a picture of him.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Bojack 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
Swanson watched as pieces of the target were blown off, section by section. The shots were blowing holes through the blue circles on the cut-out of a 'human'.  
  
Artorus depressed the trigger and let the empty clip fall out of it. He eyed the target keenly and distinguished eight distinct openings in it.  
  
Swanson looked at the holes- head, chest, stomach, shoulders, hips, and lower legs. The cut-out then fell into a pile of pieces on the ground and was swept away by the cleaning robots on the ground. "You made a perfect score, with the strongest side-arm, and the longest distance." He exclaimed. "And yet, you're stationed in a measly U.S.C.M outfit, you should be in on the big stuff." He added.  
  
"I may be, but that's if I decided to leave this unit." He replied as he set the empty gun down on the stand. "But, I've grown to like it here." He added. "If I do well enough in real combat, then there will be more of my kind serving active duty, soon." He finished.  
  
"I'm not so sure that I like the idea of humans being replaced by animals." Hernandez inserted as he walked up, snuffing out the cigarette that he had finished smoking.  
  
"You shouldn't say things like that," Swanson inserted. "He's not just some kind of animal." He added.  
  
"It's alright, I come to expect some skeptical points of view in this line of business." Artorus insert calmly. "But, you should know," He began, walking over to Hernandez and looking him in the eyes. "You and I aren't so different as you might think we are." He said with a smile. "We're only human." He added, with a dangerous smile as he looked Hernandez in the eyes. He then walked off.  
  
Hernandez looked over Swanson uncertainly. But he just laughed and left him there to think things over.  
  
***  
  
Jaeger shot the target repeatedly with her Glok. She successfully blew out all of the spots on the cut-out.  
  
"Not bad, not bad at all." Einrich commented.  
  
"Oh wait, I forgot a spot." She exclaimed as she pointed her gun again and blew out the crotch on the target.  
  
"Do you pretend you're aiming at man when you use that thing?" Blake asked as he walked up.  
  
"Nope, just my loser boyfriends." She replied as she stored her pistol. "That works well enough for me." She replied with a smile.  
  
"You know, I love a woman who knows how to use a gun." Blake replied with a smile.  
  
"I bet you say that to all the ladies." Jaeger replied.  
  
"You're the only lady for me." He replied jokingly.  
  
Jaeger walked over to him. "Did Able have any bad news?" She asked him.  
  
"No, everything's fine." He replied, disheartened.  
  
***  
  
Rita looked up at the giant objects in the art gallery. She was surrounded by statues and painting from the famous periods in the Earth's history. She continued walking around the gallery, taken the aroma of the atmosphere. It smelled vaguely of incense and leather.  
  
She was busy looking at a piece of work from the Roman Justinian Era when someone walked up behind her.  
  
"The Justinian-period mosaics are alright, but I prefer the painting more." Said the figure that had suddenly appeared beside her.  
  
Rita practically jumped when he spoke up.  
  
Artorus looked down at her and smiled sincerely. "Sorry, I guess I really should work on that, I'm always walking up beside people and just scaring them to death." He said, giving her a toothy grin. Some people seems to be afraid of the fact that I'm not a normal human."  
  
Rita sighed and looked at him. "It's not that, you just startled me, I couldn't hear your footsteps.' She replied. "I didn't know anyone else logged onto this simulation, besides me." She added.  
  
"Oh, but I love looking at this stuff, I love Classical Roman art, though I prefer the Agustan-period, more." He said, crossing his arms behind his head and smiling again. "One of my specialties is classical art." He announced.  
  
Rita blushed slightly when he smiled at her. "r-Really?" She asked. She could see the faint outline of his muscles through his shirt.  
  
"Oh yes, my knowledge is not limited to the military and being a bowman's wolf." He replied cheerfully. He then put his arm down.  
  
The area suddenly changed back to an empty room.  
  
Rita looked around. "I guess the simulation is over." She remarked as she looked at the door.  
  
***  
  
Salazar and Harmon were sitting in a saloon, which was filled up cowboys and chorus-girls.  
  
"McNealand is strong." Harmon remarked in his deep voice as he looked at his arm. "He's the first guy who's beaten me." He added.  
  
"Don't be too hard on yourself, he's not human." Salazar replied without looking at him.  
  
Just then, Goldman stumbled in. He was dressed like a cowboy and was holding a smoking gun. "This simulation is crazy!" He exclaimed. "I just had a shootout!" He added.  
  
"Don't swing the gun around." Harmon told him as he leaned back from him.  
  
"Yeah, you'll hurt someone." Salazar added, watching him cautiously.  
  
Goldman holstered his gun after his comrades' notable lack of enthusiasm was made obvious to him. "You two jerks aren't any fun." He replied.  
  
"Better safe." Salazar began.  
  
".Then sorry." Harmon finished.  
  
Goldman gave a sarcastic laugh and then walked off.  
  
~End of Chapter 4~  
  
Well, I'm glad to get this chapter out. I'm also glad to say that the marines will be deploying in the next chapter and going down towards the base where the Xenomorphs have broken out.  
  
See you all next time.  
  
-Bojack 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05  
  
The marines were gearing up for the mission.  
  
Artorus finished buttoning up his fatigue jacket and slipped on his plated combat boots and began lacing them up. He then put his belt on and attached his side-arm (his IMI Dessert Eagle) and extra clips. He slipped his smaller SigPro into his jacket, in his shoulder holster. He rolled up his sleeves and then put on his plated bracers on his arms and gloves on. He then slipped on his armored chest plate and buckled it on the sides.  
  
Swanson joined him as he checked his pulse rifle, making sure that it ammunition display read 100% and that the grenade rounds were all in and loaded properly.  
  
"Never take chances." Artorus commented to his friend without looking up.  
  
"The more we arm, the better we live." Swanson replied with a smile.  
  
"Hopefully, we wont have to see any real fighting, but just in case, I'm taking enough firepower to make the Xenomorphs wish they'd never been born." Artorus replied as he brushed his short, blond hair out of his eyes and put his helmet on.  
  
Swanson got his things together as the wolf-like marine next to him made sure that he was carrying enough M1 Hand grenades and extra clips for his rifle.  
  
***  
  
Rita buckled on her chest plate and pulled her hair into a ponytail and put on her helmet. She then tucked her Walther into her pocket and loaded her pulse rifle. Behind her, Cathy finished gearing up.  
  
"You ready to kill some bugs?" Cathy asked as she cocked the grenade launcher on her pulse rifle.  
  
"I guess so." Rita replied simply. "I don't want to go looking for trouble, though." She added.  
  
"Trouble's our middle name." Frost inserted as she walked up, holding her flight helmet under her arm.  
  
***  
  
Jaeger and Blake were decked out in full gear and were watching the marines file past them, into the docking bay of the ship.  
  
"Alright leatherheads, move out!" Blake instructed the men. "In few minutes, we'll be boarding the drop ship." He announced. "I want you all inside the APC in a orderly fashion." He added.  
  
Artorus adjusted his helmet, which had "DerWolf" written on it. He looked over to his side and stopped Rita as she passed by.  
  
"You nervous?" He asked her demurely, making a sincere smile.  
  
"A little." she replied.  
  
Artorus smiled and looked at her. "Don't be, I'm here." He replied triumphantly.  
  
She smiled and looked into his eyes. "Thanks, I feel better now." She replied with a smile.  
  
Artorus watched walk away, showing no emotion as he did so. Swanson walked up beside him and smiled.  
  
"You shouldn't tease your prey like that." He said jokingly.  
  
"I don't know what you mean." Artorus replied with a smile as he walked off.  
  
Able watched as the last of the marines entered the Drop-ship and then began walking onboard himself. He preferred to maintain some distance between himself and the soldiers.  
  
***  
  
It didn't take long for the marines to board the Drop Ship get into their seats.  
  
Rita walked over to where Artorus was sitting and saw, over his shoulder, that he was holding a picture in his hand. After closer inspection, she saw that it was of a dark-haired woman and sandy-haired man. Though, the most interesting thing about the picture was that they had a child with them- looked to be about eight or nine years old- that had fur and pointed ears.  
  
"Can I help you?" Artorus asked with a predatory smile, eyeing the female marine keenly.  
  
Rita jumped back slightly. "How'd you know I was there?" She asked in astonishment.  
  
"I heard your breath." He began. "And I recognized your scent." He added, pointing at his slender nose. "And I like the new perfume you're using." He added.  
  
Rita blushed at the strange complement. "Who are those people in the picture?" She asked him.  
  
"It's me and my foster parents." He replied simply.  
  
Rita beamed at the new piece of information. "Oh wow!" She exclaimed as she looked closer at it. "You were such a cute child." She remarked. "I never would have imagined that you had grown up like that." Rita remarked. But then suddenly feeling a little embarrassed by her comment.  
  
"After I was 'born' in the labs," He began explaining. "I was placed in the care of a foster family on the military base where the labs were." He added. "They had lost their own children in an accident and agreed to raise me as their own son." He then finished.  
  
***  
  
Frost and Redford had just finished receiving clearance for deployment as they began prepping the engines.  
  
"Primary and secondary ignition at full power." Frost informed Redform as she pulled down her visor.  
  
"Advanced Gyro-stabilizers fully operative." He replied as he imitation her by pulling down the visor of his helmet as well.  
  
A voice came on over the radio. "I am now authorized with final confirmation, the hatchway doors are now in retraction." Came the information from the Docking-bay control tower.  
  
"Roger that, control." Redford replied quickly.  
  
~End of Chapter 05~  
  
Okay, so it took me a really long time to finally get this chapter out, but I did do it! Anyway. I hope you will all enjoy it greatly.  
  
Thanks to Zinic, Blackdawn, Black Adder, and all of the others that reviews this story.  
  
-Bojack727 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06  
  
Chiris-157 was a small planet, just outside the fringe of "Occupied Space". It was arid, with a perpetual twilight, but it had a viable atmosphere and some vegetation- allowing for certain life forms to live in.  
  
Having been deemed to small for colonization and terra-forming, it was instead set aside for the establishment of a special Scientific Research Facility- funded and formed by the Wayland-Yutani Corporation.  
  
And now the USCM Drop-Ship was headed straight towards it. The mission was simple- to go in and find any survivors and any data on the research being done there. The time frame was perfect. The Cruiser happened to be close enough when the problem arose and they quickly change course for Chiris- 157.  
  
It certainly was a strike of luck that they were on their way back from the previous mission when the Ship's computer received the distress call from the planet, and after a conference with the USCM Headquarters back on Earth- and the okay from the Corporation and Blake- they were off.  
  
Everyone was put into Cryogenic Suspension so that that ship could divert power from the life-support systems so that it would have enough power to make a special Worp-Jump to Chiris-157 in just seven days (instead of the months that the old travel methods took).  
  
At least that was what they were supposed to believe!  
  
***  
  
The Drop-ship finally entered the planet's atmosphere!  
  
"Prep for entry into planets atmosphere." Redford instructed Frost.  
  
"Right." She replied.  
  
The ship began trembling as it drew closer towards Chiris-157.  
  
"How's the outer shell holding up?" Redford asked.  
  
"Outer shell at One-hundred percent and holding." She replied.  
  
Redford sighed. "Good, we should be hitting the primary oxygen threshold in five minutes." He replied.  
  
***  
  
Rita looked over at Artorus for a moment, curious to try and gauge his mood at the moment. He just simply opened his mouth wide for a toothy canine yawn, giving a good view of his sharp teeth as his did so.  
  
She laughed inwardly, thinking how it reminded her of the way her dog would yawn when she was a little girl.  
  
"How are you doing?" Cathy asked her suddenly, bringing her back to reality.  
  
"A little nervous, I guess." She admitted, shifting in her seat as she spoke. She was starting to feel embarrassed by her own behavior. After all, staring was not polite.  
  
***  
  
Artorus was busy thinking about the mission ahead of him. He was a little board at the moment, seeing as how nothing was really happening. But now he was trying to piece together some kind of strategy for what he would do when they reached the facility.  
  
Everyone looked about, from within the APC, as the chamber that they resided in began to rattle violently- a side effect of the Drop Ship's entry into the planet's atmosphere.  
  
"Yeeeee-haaaa!!!" A Marine suddenly exclaimed from his shaking vantage point. Many would later suspect that McKenzie had been the culprit.  
  
"Oh yeah!!!" A second voice added. Possibly Jackson.  
  
Artorus looked around, at his comrades. He could see that Blake and Jaeger were sitting there, both giving off an image of perfect calmness. It also looked as though Haggert- the team's medic- was praying. And then, there was Hernandez- who was holding the little crucifix- that hung from his neck- in his hands and calmly reciting some holy verses.  
  
Artorus suddenly felt guilty that he hadn't had the foresight to perform some sort of faith-based ritual of his own. He had been raised to be Catholic, but had been rather neglectful of his spiritual development in recent years. "I wonder how many 'Hail-Maries' I'll have to do when I get back." He thought to himself with a grin.  
  
***  
  
Blake looked around at their surroundings. The whole place was gray and barren, but it was livable. He squinted as he spotted the facility off in the distance. He raised up his hand, as if to signal to some unseen entity. Just as he did so, the large Armored Personal Carrier rolled down the ramp from the Drop Ship and stopped just behind him.  
  
He turned on his com-link and spoke into it, instructing Redford and Frost to wait for them in the Drop Ship until he gave them the signal to join up with them once they were finished with their mission.  
  
***  
  
The marines were packed into the APC.  
  
Blake was driving and Jaeger was sitting the passenger seat, Jackson was above them in the gunner turret, and McKenzie was sitting in the navigator's chair- looking at a small computer screen.  
  
The other marines were buckled into their seats, waiting as the vehicle moved on towards the facility.  
  
The facility was now dead ahead.  
  
~End of Chapter 6~  
  
Sorry about the short chapter, but I've been real busy with work and everything. Next time, they'll go into the facility.  
  
-Bojack727 


	7. Chapter 7

After the last couple of chapters being on a little too short, I decided to make sure that this chapter would be longer and go into more detail.  
  
Thanks for your patience,  
  
-Bojack  
  
ALIENS: Wolf Soldier  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
The corridor was concealed in darkness; nothing moved or made a sound.  
  
Until the faint noise of the doors mechanical release system activated. The door deftly slid open and cast the hall into dim gray lighting.  
  
The marines quickly entered the corridor, the two Pig Men having taken point.  
  
Blake looked around. He then called for Jackson.  
  
"Yes sir." Jackson spoke.  
  
Blake looked over at him. "We're going to need the systems back up again, I want you to find the nearest access panel get the power back on." He instructed him. He then turned to McKenzie. "Go with him." He informed him.  
  
"Yes sir." McKenzie replied.  
  
Blake watched as the two of them disappeared into the shadows. "And now it is time to establish a command post." He then remarked.  
  
***  
  
Jackson removed the bolts from the panel and then handed it to McKenzie. "Shine the light here while I reboot this thing." He instructed him.  
  
Jackson then peered into the illuminated circuitry and began examining them, looking for the right one. He finally stopped at one of them and pulled it out. He then reached up and pulled another one out of its holding place and inserted it in where the old once has been. "I've replaced the blown circuit." Jackson explained as McKenzie held the light for him.  
  
McKenzie suddenly heard a strange metallic clanking sound behind him and turned the light away from Jackson to see what was there.  
  
Jackson frowned and looked over his shoulder. "Damnit, I'm almost done with this, can't you just hold still a little longer?" He asked.  
  
"I'm sorry," He replied when he didn't see anything. "I just thought I heard something behind me." He concluded, uneasily.  
  
"We don't have time for this shit; we have to get the systems back on." Jackson replied, berating the other marine.  
  
"Sorry." McKenzie replied as he shined the light back onto the panel.  
  
Jackson reached back in and threw a large switch beside the circuit-board.  
  
McKenzie looked up, waiting for the lights to turn back on.  
  
***  
  
Blake looked around as the lights suddenly flickered back on, filling the whole area in dull light.  
  
He turned around to see Able standing there, looking at him. "Might I recommend that we go ahead and find a suitable place to set up operations, eh?" He asked, rhetorically.  
  
Blake turned to Jaeger. "Have you finished checking the blue-prints?" He asked her.  
  
The tall blond rolled the paper back up and nodded, as if to imply "yes". She then tucked the paper back into her backpack. "The Security Command Post is on this level." She replied. "It's perfect, because we can access the computer mainframe and all of the security cameras from there, as well." She finished telling him.  
  
"Well then, it looks like we've found what we were looking for." Able remarked.  
  
"As soon as Jackson and McKenzie get back, we'll head straight there." Blake announced.  
  
***  
  
Harmon looked around and sighed. "I don't like this at all; something about this place feels wrong." He uttered to his friend, Salazar, as the two of them stood there.  
  
"You're just being paranoid." Salazar replied. "We have everything under control." He added.  
  
"Then why haven't Jackson and McKenzie gotten back yet?" He asked, uneasily.  
  
"Cool it, they'll be here." Salazar told him, calmly.  
  
***  
  
"Damnit!" McKenzie exclaimed. "I heard it again." He added.  
  
Jackson placed the cover back over the panel and turned to face his colleague. "Cut that out, we don't have time to screw around." He told him. "We have to get back to the others" He then added.  
  
"Go on ahead, I'll catch up with you in a second." McKenzie replied.  
  
"What?!" Jackson exclaimed.  
  
"Just go!" McKenzie shot back as he looked at his pulse-rifle.  
  
"Whatever, man, it's your funeral." Jackson replied as he started walking away.  
  
***  
  
Blake watched as Jackson joined them.  
  
"Where the hell is McKenzie?" He asked him.  
  
"The idiot went to go check on some strange noises." He replied. "And he said he's be here in just a minute." He added, after thinking about it for a moment.  
  
"Fuck!" Blake exclaimed. "We don't have time for this!" He added.  
  
"We've waited long enough." Able replied.  
  
"You're right." He admitted. "He'll just have to catch up with us later." He added.  
  
Jaeger nodded ant turned back to the others. "Alright, fall in." She instructed them. "We're moving out!" She added.  
  
As the marines departed from the area, they failed to notice the camera that had been watching them the whole time they were there, recording their every movement.  
  
***  
  
Blake walked up alongside Jaeger. "How much further is the Security Command Post?" He asked.  
  
"Less then thirty meters." She replied.  
  
"Good." He replied. "Is anything coming up on the motion tracker?" He then asked.  
  
"Nothing, sir." Goldman replied as he looked down at the hand-held device in his hands  
  
Swanson walked up alongside Artorus and looked at him as the two of them moved along.  
  
"I don't like this at all." Swanson remarked. "This whole thing as has been too easy." He added.  
  
"I know." Artorus replied, looking back over his shoulder, uneasily.  
  
"Hey, sir!" Goldman exclaimed as he ran up beside Blake and Jaeger. The two them turned to look at him.  
  
"What is it, Goldman?" Blake asked dryly.  
  
"It's the S.C.P, sir." He began, speaking nervously. "I'm picking up multiple readings from inside it!" He added.  
  
Blake called a halt to the team's progression and looked towards the door- leading to the S.C.P.- and turned to his men.  
  
***  
  
Blake crept up to the door and then motioned for Jackson to join him. "Get ready to override the security lock." He instructed him.  
  
"Hernandez." He began. "Take point." He instructed the heavy-arms marine.  
  
Hernandez stepped forward and aimed his Smart-gun at the doorway.  
  
Jackson nodded and kneeled down and examined the lock. It was a key-card system. So he took out a small device and inserted it into the card slot- triggering its magnetic lock and causing the door to slide open.  
  
Einrich watched nervously as her comrade crept into the room.  
  
Artorus and Harmon moved in to cover Hernandez, followed by O'Bryan and Salazar.  
  
***  
  
Hernandez slipped into the room quietly, and suddenly heard a click off to his side and swore to himself.  
  
"What the hell?!" He exclaimed as he saw a man in a gray jumpsuit pointing a gun him.  
  
Artorus and the other burst into the room and saw another man in a lab coat standing on the other end of the room.  
  
"You must be the rescue team?" The man in the lab coat asked. He was thin and had thinning gray hair.  
  
The man in the gray jumpsuit lowered his weapon and sighed.  
  
***  
  
Blake looked at the man in the lab coat as he introduced himself.  
  
"I am Dr. Clement." He told them. He then pointed towards the other man. "And this is Stanton." He began. "Part of the Security Force." He then added.  
  
Stanton smiled weakly. He had a crew-cut and looked to have not shaved for a couple of days.  
  
"I am Sergeant Blake of the United Stated Colonial Marines." He replied. "And this is my Team." He added as he motioned to the others.  
  
"Perhaps I should explain what exactly is going on here." Clement remarked.  
  
***  
  
He watched as the marines entered the room where the two survivors were hiding in. He could see them through the cameras. He had been watching them the whole time, and everything was working out just the way he wanted it.  
  
"Perfect." He murmured. "Soon, all the Pawns will be in position." He added.  
  
~End of Chapter Seven~  
  
***  
  
I finally finished this one, and I'm glad to say that with this chapter now out- I am back into the swing of things. At any rate, this chapter helped me to finally get out of the writer's block that I was dealing with.  
  
I'm sorry to keep you all waiting for the action to get started, but as you probably are now guessing, something big is about to happen. especially with those creepy security cameras and the fact that McKenzie is missing.  
  
.hmm, I wonder what happened to him?  
  
Later,  
  
-Bojack747  
  
P.s. Thanks to BlackDawn, Zinic, Corporal Hicks, and all of the others who have sent me such nice reviews. See you guys around. 


	8. Chapter 8

Aliens: Wolf Soldier  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"Everything was going perfect." Clement explained. "The subjects were being safely kept in their chambers." He added. "But then Geraldy went mad." The Scientist explained.  
  
"And that's when we were all fucked." Stanton added.  
  
"Our intelligence reported that Geraldy had been conducting significant research in the field of Xenomorphs." Blake remarked.  
  
"Yes, he had made countless breakthroughs in regards to the genetic coding of the aliens." Clement replied. "But he never told any of the other scientists exactly what he did to the aliens after he decoded their genetic makeup." He added  
  
"Which brings me to my next point," Blake began. "We have to recover any available data on Geraldy's experiments." He explained. "Do you have any idea how we can get it?" He then asked.  
  
Clement frowned. "I'm afraid that Geraldy kept all of his information on a separate mainframe on the second level of the complex." He replied. "So the regular computers can't reach it." He concluded.  
  
Blake thought for a moment. "Would it be possible to access the files from a computer that is linked up to Geraldy's system?" Blake asked.  
  
"I don't see why not." Clement replied after a moment of thought.  
  
"If I could get access to one of those computer terminals, then I could hack the system easily enough." Jackson announced to the group.  
  
Blake looked over and regarded him for a moment, and then looked back at his men. "Well then, it seems that we have a viable plan working, now." He remarked as he stood up. He then turned to Able, who seemed to be working with a portable computer that he had brought with him.  
  
"Able," He began. "Have you loaded the schematics for the complex, yet?" He asked.  
  
Able stopped typing and looked over his shoulder. "Yes, I have all of the scans of this building that I need." He replied. "And I will remain here and act as the point man for your team." He added.  
  
"Suit yourself." Blake replied and then turned back around to face him troops. He and Jaeger began quietly talking amongst themselves.  
  
***  
  
Blake walked up to join his men. "Has anybody heard anything from McKenzie?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing, sir." Goldman replied.  
  
"Damnit." Blake swore as he looked up at the ceiling. After a moment, he spoke up again. "Then we'll have to just go on without him, then." He remarked. "Hopefully, he'll manage to find his way back safely to this spot." He added.  
  
"Yeah, if the bugs didn't get him already." Salazar replied sarcastically.  
  
"Don't say that." Harmon spoke as he looked over at his friend.  
  
"I'm not making any assumptions until we have cold hard information first." Blake explained. "Until then, we are to assume that he is till somewhere within this facility." He added.  
  
Jaeger then walked up to join him; she was holding her helmet and her rifle was slung over her shoulder. "So cut the crap." She instructed Salazar.  
  
Salazar just through up his hands and became silent.  
  
"Now, then," Blake began. "Able will remain her and monitor our progress throughout the levels of this facility." He explained. "After consulting with Able and the Doctor, we have chosen a rout that will take us to the nearest computer terminal in the shortest period time." He continued.  
  
Able stepped in. "I sent all the data that we have gathered so far to the Mother-frame on board the ship and we have been correlating as to how this operation must be undertaken." He began. "Geraldy's mainframe is on the level above us." He began. "I will provide you with a rout that will allow you to make it up to the next level in roughly ten minutes- as 'Mother' computes." He added. "From there, you will take a direct rout to the closest computer access terminal." He finished.  
  
Blake then turned to Jackson. "That is where you come in." He announced. "We're going to need you to hack the mainframe as quickly as possible." He explained. "Once we have the data from the computer, then we haul ass out of there and get back down here." He finished.  
  
"Where I will update you with the new mission data." Able added. He then took on a very serious air before speaking again. "Mother computed that this operation must be completed within no more then twenty-two minutes, or your window of safety will be nullified." He added.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" Einrich asked, but quieted down as Hernandez held up his hand.  
  
"It means," Able began. "That 'Mother' and I have calculated that you only have- at most- a twenty-two minute window of safety before the situation will compromised by unforeseen outside forces." He finished.  
  
"You mean the fucking Xenomorphs!" Haggert blurted out.  
  
"Exactly." Able replied to the young man with a smile. "After that," He began. "All bets are off." He added.  
  
"Well you heard the man!" Blake exclaimed.  
  
Jaeger smiled. "Think of this as your incentive to not screw around." She offered to the assembly as she put her helmet back on.  
  
"Everybody, get ready to move out!" Blake added. He then turned on his heal and walked back over to where Clement and Stanton were standing.  
  
"You two are going to stay here for right now." He instructed them. "After we get back, we can arrange for additional transport for you two." He explained, trying to reassure them. He started to leave, but stopped again and looked back up at them. "Do either of you have any idea if anyone else survived the initial outbreak?" He asked them.  
  
Clement crossed his arms and looked down at the floor. "We received several distress calls at first from various places, but I'm afraid that by now, no one else is probably alive at this point." He replied grimly.  
  
***  
  
"They really are very foolish." Commented the voice. "But, soon, they will learn what true terror really is." It then added.  
  
A viewing screen showed that a group of soldiers were now gathered inside the security room. The one that seemed to be the leader was talking with a man in a lab coat. And it seemed that some of the others were busy downloading data from the "Commons Mainframe".  
  
From out of the shadows, a hand reached down and pressed a few buttons on a control panel. Another screen turned on, revealing a series of dark corridors. They were badly lit and a layer of fog seemed to glide across the floors.  
  
The figure turned around and looked up. Closing his eyes for a moment as the screens glowed lightly behind him. "And it seems that we have one of those pesky little marines wondering around all alone." The Figure commented. "Well now, it would certainly be interesting to know if he can make it out in one piece." He murmured. "But we must remain steadfast to the true goal." He then added. "So 'We' can't risk revealing ourselves just yet, can we?" He asked to no one in particular. "No of course we can't." He replied, answering himself.  
  
He then turned back towards the screen that was showing the security room, and laughed. "Let them come, we have absolutely nothing to fear."  
  
***  
  
End of Chapter Eight  
  
Oh my god, I actually got around to updating this story!  
  
Anyways, I just wanted to say that I'm really honored that you guys are still showing so much interest in this story, after all this time.  
  
I just want to apologize and say that college has been rather hectic for me recently. not to mention that my campus is incapable of accessing FF.Net, which means I can only update when I'm visiting my family.  
  
On a more personal note: I've had to deal with unexpected death of a family member. And, while, I wasn't really that close to him. I'm still rather bummed out by his death. To make a long story short, he was the 2nd husband of my stepmother's mother. (making him sort of like a "grandfather to me) And I was just getting to know the man- (a great man)- he died. It happed just yesterday, and I was feeling kind of gloomy until I just decided on a whim to work on this chapter. But, after I got started, I am now feeling a little better. I'm glad to see that these stories really are helping me in ways that I never imagined they would. And I truly hope that you will keep enjoying them.  
  
Thanks, and lots of love,  
  
-Bojack727 


	9. Chapter 9

I had written this chapter a while back, but then someone stole the disk that it was saved on. Then, when I tried to re-write it, I started getting writer's block. But I finally got over it and now I', proud to present the latest chapter of this story.  
  
(Thank you for your patience)  
  
Aliens: The Wolf Soldier  
  
Chapter 09  
  
They were all working under a strict time limit now. Twenty-two minutes for the whole operation, or else.  
  
Previously, their group numbered fourteen marines, but without McKenzie with them, their ranks had been reduced to the ominous number of thirteen.  
  
Blake wasn't a very superstitious person by nature, preferring to trust more in reality then in symbols. However, he was smart enough to know that thirteen was not a number to toy with in matters of life and death.  
  
Never the less, he didn't have the luxury of succumbing to the notions of black cats and broken mirrors. He had a team to lead, and that was the priority.  
  
The marines moved swiftly through the corridor, Blake taking the lead. He looked to his side for a moment, observing Jaeger as she effortlessly kept pace with him.  
  
He thought about his feelings for the women for a moment, and then quickly decided that she was indeed a person that he could trust.  
  
"What's our time?" Blake asked.  
  
"Nineteen minutes," Jaeger replied calmly. "We should be almost there." She added, after checking the portable mapping systems that she was holding. "Just around that corner and down the hall." She finished.  
  
***  
  
The door that they were looking for was within view, down at the end of the hall. Blake stopped and turned to face his troops. "This is where we split up." He began. "Jaeger's team will remain here and keep watch, in case something happens." He explained. "The rest of you will come with me." He then added.  
  
With that, Blake and his team continued down the hallway, leaving the others to remain on guard.  
  
***  
  
He was watching them as they moved.  
  
"Finally, now they make the first move." He remarked as he watched the marines on various screens in front of him. "I have allowed them ample time as it is." He then added. "But now it time for the next phase of this operation to begin." He continued.  
  
"Computer," He spoke. "Begin primary ventilation of all corridors and vents leading towards the computer terminal room." He instructed. "And make sure that this is carried out in silent mode." He then added as an after thought.  
  
"Yes, sir." The machine replied softly in a monotone. "Ventilation is now commencing." The voice then added. "All corridors will be breeched in exactly fifteen minutes." It finished.  
  
"Excellent." He replied. "Soon they will learn the wrath of my children and know true terror." He added happily.  
  
***  
  
Blake's com-system suddenly crackled to life and a familiar voice spoke from it.  
  
"Are you at the destination point?" Abel asked.  
  
"Yes, of course." Blake replied.  
  
"And I assume that this has been achieved without incident?" Abel asked.  
  
"Yes." Blake replied.  
  
"That's very good; I want you to leave the com-link on for the duration of this operation." Abel instructed calmly.  
  
***  
  
The door quickly slid open.  
  
Einrich deftly slipped into the room, taking point. Blake quickly walked in, after her.  
  
"It's dark in here." Jackson commented sourly as he walked in, quickly pulling a strange device out of his backpack.  
  
"Why aren't the lights on?" Blake asked his com-link.  
  
"Listen, it's inevitable that when the system comes back online that there will be some faults." Abel explained.  
  
***  
  
Artorus quietly walked through the room, carefully taking his surroundings in as he did so. His vision was much better then that of a regular human's, so he was able to see much more of the things around him. Suddenly, he quietly bumped into a dark mass that he couldn't distinguish properly in the dark, even with his enhanced vision.  
  
Just then, the lights flickered to life and cast the room into a soft white glow that came down from the fluorescent lights in the ceiling.  
  
The wolf flinched slightly when he finally saw what he had bumped into and took a cautious step backwards. Only to suddenly bump into the smaller framed O'Bryan, who happened to have standing behind him.  
  
"Ow!" The female marine exclaimed. "Watch where you're going!" She added with some evidence of mild irritation in her voice. But her tone quickly trailed off as she saw what Artorus was looking at.  
  
At that same time, Harmon had happened to appear beside the two of them and also noticed what they were looking at. He narrowed his eyes and frowned.  
  
***  
  
With only sixteen minutes left, Jackson decided to ignore the spectacle that had grabbed the attention of the others and made his way straight towards the computer controls and pulled out a portable drive from his back pack and plugged it into an open port and quickly began hacking his way into the systems.  
  
***  
  
"Damn!" Harmon exclaimed as he looked down at something.  
  
"Jackson, stay where you are!" Blake shouted as he ran over to see what was going on.  
  
Everyone looked down at the figure slumped over in a chair. He was leaning to one side, clutching a gun in his hand. There was a bullet hole in his head, and the contents appeared to be splattered onto the floor, where they came out through the exit-wound.  
  
"Looks like he couldn't wait for us to get here." Harmon remarked as he shook his head.  
  
"What's going on there?!" Came Abel's voice, through the com-system, in a tone more of annoyance then concern.  
  
"We found a dead body." Blake replied in a deadpan.  
  
"Well, Blake," Abel began, speaking in a professional tone. "Things like this are unavoidable in your line of work." He added.  
  
***  
  
Jackson quickly scanned through the database, downloading anything that seemed even remotely important. He stopped briefly when he noticed a file called "Xenomorph Genome Manipulation Data", but decided to wait till later.  
  
Blake walked over to him. "Are you ready?" He asked.  
  
"Yes sir." Jackson replied.  
  
"Are you sure that you downloaded all of it?" He asked him.  
  
Jackson disconnected the portable drive tucked it back into his backpack before standing up. "I collected any data pertaining to the Aliens, Geraldy's research, and anything else that was even remotely associated with it." He replied calmly.  
  
Blake smiled. He then turned around and called out. "Alright everyone," He began. "We're moving out!" He announced.  
  
Blake then turned to Goldman. "What's our time?" He asked.  
  
"Five minutes, sir." The marine answered.  
  
"Damn, then lets move out!" He exclaimed.  
  
The marines quickly began filing out of the room.  
  
***  
  
Rita stood in the dim hallway, shifting on her feet uneasily as she waited for the others to return.  
  
She looked at Hernandez and watched as he stood there silently, the end of the smart gun's barrel resting against the floor. He also seemed uneasy as their group remained at that same spot, in silence.  
  
Hagert leaned his back against the wall, and for a moment, things remained silent. But after a moment, he started to hear something. He turned around and looked at the wall's surface. "Hey, something's going on with the wall." He commented as he looked at it.  
  
Hernandez lifted his smart gun up and looked around. His gaze darted back and forth as he fingered the trigger of the gun.  
  
Swanson glanced at the wall and realized that something was happening to them. The vertical lines on the walls, that had seemingly been just decorations, seemed to be widening. It was as if the walls were split into sections. He pulled up his gun and aimed it towards the smooth surface of the wall. "Hey, something's going on here!" He yelled.  
  
"The goddamned walls are coming apart." Salazar exclaimed.  
  
"Everybody," Jaeger interjected. "Just calm down!" She instructed them as she held up her gloves hand. "We can't afford to lose our calm." She added.  
  
But at that moment, from behind her, a strange object slid down from an open air duct. It was long and ridged, with a sharp pointed tip. The blond looked over her shoulder, just as it latched around her neck and lifted her off the ground.  
  
Jaeger let out a ragged scream as she was pulled up by her neck. Swanson and Salazar lunged forward and took hold of her by the waist.  
  
The two men held onto her, but in a matter of moments she was pulled out their grip, sending them straight onto the ground as she disappeared into the ventilation system.  
  
Salazar looked upwards, to the ceiling, his face now sullied by the blood that had escaped Jaegers mouth in her last moments. He swore as he tried to get it out of his eyes.  
  
~End of Chapter Nine~  
  
So, tell me what you all thought about this chapter. I hope you enjoyed, and as you can see, things are just getting started. So, please drop me some reviews and let me know if you liked it.  
  
Later,  
  
-Bojack 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"Fuck!" Salazar swore as he wiped his eyes.  
  
Hernandez aimed his gun up at the wall. "Madre de dios!" He exclaimed. "She's gone!" He added.  
  
Haggert was hyperventilating as he began walking backwards. "Ah-ah-ah-ah." He stuttered as he bumped into something.  
  
"Haggert.?" Rita asked as she turned just in time to see a long black arm wrap around him as something shot into the back of his scalp. An elongated glistening head appeared at the man's side. It hissed as the thick perspiration dripped off of its massive eyeless head. Blood oozed out his gaping mouth as the creature turned to look at here.  
  
Rita held up her pulse rifle and fired at the thing, but lost her balance as she was unprepared for the gun's recoil.  
  
***  
  
"Jaeger, this is Blake, do you read me?" He spoke into the com-link as he moved along. "Jaeger, do you read me? Are you there?" He exclaimed. He turned to this team and shook his head. "Where is that woman?" He asked no one in particular.  
  
"Can anyone here over there, this is Sergeant Blake, anyone picking up this transmission answer me!" He yelled into the speaker.  
  
Goldman held up the reader in his hand. ".Blake, Jaeger's Signal is gone." He announced. "And so is Haggert's." He added grimly, just a secant later.  
  
"Oh my god." Blake whispered as he looked down the hall, where it turned in the distance.  
  
Artorus turned his gun's safety off and followed Blake as he ran down the hall, the other marines chased after them.  
  
***  
  
Rita fell backwards, having failed to properly brace herself from the gun's recoil. A spray of 20mm caseless, diamond-tipped rounds tore into the creature. Both its body, and Haggert's fell into the opening in the wall.  
  
Hernandez turned around and opened fire on another one of the aliens as it emerged from the wall. "We got bugs!" He shouted as he took a step back.  
  
Swanson frantically stepped back as he torched on the xenomorphs before it could reach him.  
  
Rita began fumbling to get up onto her feet, when a powerful hand reached down and grabbed hold of her collar and lifted her up. She let out a pained scream as she was turned around, but came face to face with not a black eyeless visage, but a pair of brilliant yellow eyes with green tinted pupils.  
  
"Artorus?" She gasped.  
  
His ears twitched slightly. "Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
She shivered and nodded her head  
  
***  
  
Blake and a few of the others had caught up with the others.  
  
Einrich fell back to guard the rear of the group. "Come on, move it!" The woman exclaimed as she reached up and pulled the targeting lens over her eye to interact with her Smart-Gun.  
  
At that moment, O'Bryan tripped on something and fell onto her stomach. Something latched onto her right ankle. She managed to role onto her stomach, but her rifle was knocked out of her hand as something came down on top of her. At the same time, something shot out into her exposed neck, tearing through the soft flesh like ripe fruit.  
  
Einrich turned back around after hearing a scuffle behind her; just in time to a jet of blood spray straight up into the air from out of O'Bryan's gaping mouth.  
  
"NO!" She screamed, seeing the bloodbath before here as the monster tore into her comrade.  
  
Someone opened fire beside her, it was Harmon. She shivered as he quickly killed the alien, sending showers of highly acidic blood onto O'Bryan's corpse, burning it beyond recognition. He had done what was needed.  
  
The tall man picked up O'Bryan's gun from where it had landed and slid it over his shoulder and then turned to Einrich. "It's time to move." He told her gravely.  
  
She nodded and followed him.  
  
The two of them turned to see that Blake was already gone, and Goldman and Jackson were also nowhere to be seen. "Shit." Both of them swore at the same time.  
  
***  
  
Hernandez was quickly finding himself in a rather tight position. Several of the others were behind him and he was trying to hold up a defensive line of fire. Artorus was back with them, but there were at least six more members of his unit that were not yet back.  
  
He then spotted three figures come running from around the corner. It was Blake, and Goldman and Jackson were with him. "Where the hell are the others?!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Get the door open!" Blake exclaimed to Jackson. He then turned to Goldman. "You go with him!" He yelled. He then turned to Hernandez. "What did you say?" He asked.  
  
"Where the hell are Einrich and the others?" He asked.  
  
"Fuck!" Blake swore. "Hold this point as long as you can." He instructed the heavy-gunner.  
  
"Yes sir." Hernandez replied.  
  
"I have to go and help hold the escape rout." He explained. "If they don't show up in the next few minutes, then we'll have to leave them." He went on.  
  
Hernandez swore inwardly, but nodded in affirmation.  
  
By this point, it seemed like the aliens had shifted their attention to the area that Hernandez was in, forcing him to continual fire on them to keep them at bay. He hated the fact that it seemed like they were deliberately trying to separate the team, as if they were actually working with a plan.  
  
The smart gun hissed and steam arose from it. The 500 round canister fell out of the chamber and the display showed that the gun was down to only the bullets already in it.  
  
"010" it read.  
  
***  
  
Einrich looked over her shoulder as she and Harmon made their way down the hall. There weren't any aliens in front of them, but there sure was a hell of a lot of them behind them. And the damning was that there was no chance of being able to fire off her smart gun while she was running. It would surely send her flying off her feet!  
  
***  
  
Swanson looked on and saw that Hernandez was practically defenseless. He started to head over to him, so that he could help him load another case into his gun. But suddenly, something burst above him and he looked up to see the ceiling open up and a large pipe fall out of it and blast him with a powerful jet of hot steam, practically burning him. He screamed out and stumbled backwards and fell onto his back.  
  
Hernandez turned around at the sound of the commotion. "Amigo?" He shouted as she saw Swanson lying on his back.  
  
Something blindsided him.  
  
Through his blurred vision he could distinguish something attacking Hernandez. Stinging tears ran down his cheeks from his burning eyes as got up onto his knees. He tore the strap of his helmet and tossed it off.  
  
***  
  
Jackson was busy overriding the emergency lockdown on the door while Goldman stood beside him nervously.  
  
Blake quickly joined them, followed by Artorus and Rita, and then Salazar- who seemed strangely calm.  
  
"I've got it!" Jackson yelled.  
  
The lock to the door suddenly disengaged and the light on the panel turned green.  
  
"We're out of time." Blake remarked. He then turned to Artorus. "Come with me, we have to go get Hernandez and Swanson and get the hell out of here." He instructed him.  
  
***  
  
There was an explosion of chitin-like exoskeleton and acidic blood as Harmon and Einrich blew through a line of xenomorphs.  
  
The two of them saw Swanson propped up against the wall.  
  
"Swanson!" Einrich yelled as the two of them ran over to where he was sitting.  
  
"Oh god. is that you Jess?" He asked as he heard her voice.  
  
"What happened to you?" She asked him, taking his hand as he held it out blindly.  
  
"Something in the ventilation system in the roof broke and a pipe shot me in the face with super-heated steam." He replied in a shaky voice. "I think I'm blind now." His trembling voice added.  
  
"Artorus?!" He cried out.  
  
Harmon looked around. "We have to get out of here, now." He remarked. "I'll carry him out of here." He announced.  
  
Harmon started to approach the wounded soldier, when he heard footsteps. Both he and Einrich turned to see Blake and Artorus come running up.  
  
"Rudy!" Artorus yelled and kneeled down in front of him.  
  
Blake swore out loud. "Damnit, get your ass in gear McNea-" He was saying, when the floor broke underneath him. He could feel something pulling him by the legs as he clung to the edges of the hole.  
  
"Blake!" Artorus screamed.  
  
Blaked looked up at him and pulled a grenade out of his vest. "It's up to get." He called out as he was pulled under, a pillar of flame shot up out of the hole and the ground trembled.  
  
Artorus turned to Einrich and Harmon. "Both of you, get the hell out of here, now!" He exclaimed.  
  
"But, McNealand-" Harmon protested.  
  
"Goddamnit, both of you, get the fuck out of here!" He yelled in an uncharacteristic manner.  
  
Harmon grabbed Einrich by the wrist and pulled her after him as the two of them made their way out.  
  
Artorus turned back to Swanson. "I'm getting you out of here, too." He told him.  
  
Swanson shook his head. "Sorry, buddy, but that's a negative." He replied  
  
"What the hell do you mean?" Artorus asked him.  
  
"Just look at me," He began. "I'm blind!" He shot back. He reached out and placed his hand on Artorus' shoulder. "We stung 'em bad, but they'll be back in a matter of minutes." He explained. ".Hundreds of them." He added. "And you don't need a blind man slowing you down." He added. "Get me my detonator." He instructed Artorus.  
  
He reached into Swanson's pack and pulled out the detonator and placed it firmly in his friend's hands. "Are you sure about this?" He asked, holding back tears.  
  
"Just get the others out of here," He replied. He then reached up to his neck and pulled his dog tags off and offered to Artorus. The wolf took them and tucked them into his jacket. "I'm not setting a timer. and I have it preset the universal frequency that all my bombs work on." He explained. "So I can't promise you much time." He added.  
  
"Goodbye." Artorus spoke to him softly.  
  
"Just go!" Swanson yelled. He reached out and grabbed hold of Artorus' collar. "Tell 'em what I did. but tell them the truth." He demanded. "Don't play me up anymore then what I deserved." He finished.  
  
Artorus took the weapon and stood up and looked down at Swanson. "You are the best friend a guy could ever have." He told him. He then looked to his left and saw a new swarm of aliens emerging from the around the corner.  
  
"I can feel them coming, now get the hell out of here!" Swanson yelled.  
  
The wolf then turned and ran.  
  
Swanson leaned his head down and smiled. "I always wanted to go out with a bang." He remarked. He could hear their footsteps- all of them. They were coming.  
  
He craned his neck around, pretending to look at the crowd of aliens that had encircled him. "Well boys, I'm glad you could all make it." He spoke as he flipped the cover off the top of the detonator with his thumb. "You're just in time for the big show."  
  
***  
  
Salazar turned around just in time to see another xenomorph coming. He opened fire on it, tarring into it with his pulse rifle. He turned to look around to look at the others. "Could you open that fucking door?!" He exclaimed.  
  
The door slid open.  
  
Just then, the ventilation opening near door broke apart and a pair of hands grabbed onto Goldman and pulled him down into it by the legs.  
  
Rita broke out in tears.  
  
Harmon launched a grenade into the shaft, vaporizing Goldman's killer. "Mother-fucking animals!!!" He screamed.  
  
Artorus appeared suddenly- his left sleeve was torn over the upper arm and stained with blood. "Everyone, run like hell!" He exclaimed.  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice!" Jackson yelled.  
  
***  
  
Everyone practically went flying into the hall as the entire area was shaken by a massive shockwave created by three-dozen high power explosive detonating simultaneously.  
  
Jackson got up onto his feet and pressed a button on the wall to make the door slide back shut.  
  
Artorus looked up from where he was laying on his stomach; his arm was draped over Rita. He looked over to her and noticed that she was trembling. He stood up and hoisted her up gently.  
  
"They're all dead." Einrich muttered.  
  
Jackson was sitting back on the floor, with his back to the wall, he looked up at her as she spoke, but made no reply.  
  
Harmon and Salazar looked at her and also remained silent.  
  
Jackson took out his portable drive and looked at it. "Six people died for this fucking thing." He remarked and then stuffed it back into his pack.  
  
Artorus stepped forwards and looked at everyone. "They're dead." He remarked. "But we're still alive, and the last thing that Blake said to me was to get us out of here." He announced to the others.  
  
Rita looked on in amazement at how calm he was; she then noticed his wound- which he seemed to be ignoring.  
  
"Lets go get the others and get the hell out of here." He announced.  
  
Salazar stepped forward. "You sure have a lot of nerve to talk like that after what we went through!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Cut it out, Raul!" Harmon yelled as he placed his hand on the other man's shoulder. "He's right," He announced. "We can cry all we want, but it wont bring the others back." He added solemnly.  
  
Salazar backed off and became quiet.  
  
Jackson stood up and looked around. "Fore some reason, there aren't any vents in this area.  
  
"Maybe they're just closed." Harmon offered.  
  
"I don't care; I'm not sticking around to see if they're coming." Einrich suddenly blurted out.  
  
Rita walked up to Artorus and looked at him. "You're bleeding." She commented.  
  
He looked her in the eyes for a moment and then turned to face the way to the way out. "I don't have time to bleed." He replied as he began walking away. Rita followed him  
  
~End of Chapter Ten~  
  
Well, I finally finished the battle scene (well the first one, anyway). I hope everyone that was waiting for it enjoyed it. This chapter took me a while to write, and it turned out to be the longest one to date- at over 7 pages! Well, be sure and drop me some reviews and let me know what you all thought about it.  
  
Thanks,  
  
-Bojack727  
  
P.s. I just bought the Alien Quadrilogy. It's completely awesome and the perfect thing for any true Alien fan. (I bought my copy at Target, which had the lowest price.) 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Abel had set up his portable monitor and computer in the security room. He preferred this to the older models that could only be used in the APCs. The View-screen was displaying several sets of EKGs. Next to him, a secondary unit attached to his computer was wired into another view-screen. This one was switching between the camera views of the different marines.  
  
He spoke into his headset. "Well, these things are to be expected in you're line of work." Abel remarked.  
  
Time went on, and he continued to oversee the mission. "Jaeger, are you there?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." Came the female voice.  
  
"I'm detecting some kind of power surge in your area, but it seems to be harmless." He informed her. "Never the less," he added. "I want you to keep your guard up."  
  
"Of Course." Jaeger replied.  
  
Static began to build up on his headset. "Jaeger?" He asked. But no reply came. He then changed frequencies. "Blake?" He asked. Still, no reply came.  
  
He began switching through the marine's helmet cams, but the screens were distorted by static.  
  
"Oh crap!" He exclaimed as he saw Jaeger signals flat-line. "Jaeger, are you there, Jaeger?!" He exclaimed. He then switched to Blake's frequency. "Blake, come in!" He spoke.  
  
".something's gone wrong. Abel, I have to go see!" Came Blake response.  
  
"Wait, something might be happening at Jaeger's end!" He replied, but a response never came back.  
  
Abel leaned over and checked the helmet-cam views. Blake's had gone dead, so he began shuffling through the other cam unit. He then saw Haggert's EKG go out. "What now." He muttered. O'Bryan's life-signs went dead, next. "What the hell is happening to you're team?!" Abel yelled into his com- link. "What's going on?!" He asked next, clearly exasperated.  
  
Abel stood up, pushing his chair aside, and looked at Dr. Clement. "Both of you stay here." He instructed them. "The Marines' capability has been compromised." He remarked. "This will now become a Company Matter." He added as he opened the door and stepped out of it. He disappeared, leaving the two other men behind.  
  
~End of Chapter 11~  
  
This wasn't so much a chapter, but rather a sub-chapter. But I'll be damned if I'm going to let my chapter numbers get misaligned. I'll speak more on the direction of this story in the next chapter's author blurb. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
"I don't have time to bleed." He remarked as he stepped forward.  
  
Rita started to follow him, but stopped when she heard someone gasp. She turned around- as did Artorus.  
  
Einrich suddenly seemed pale and her knees started to buckle. His made a strange hissing sound as she fell on the floor. She then broke into tears for a moment and then fell over, loosing consciousness.  
  
Artorus approached her. "Somebody, give me a hand with her." He spoke as he reached down to unbuckle her armored vest and smart-gun.  
  
Jackson picked up the weapon. "The clip is almost empty." He commented.  
  
"Leave the gun and take the extra magazine, she'll probably need it later." Artorus replied.  
  
"I'll get her." Harmon announced as he kneeled down next to her. He quickly scooped her up into his arms and stood back up.  
  
Jackson pulled the extra magazine of ammunition out of Einrich's backpack and stood back up.  
  
***  
  
Clement and Stanton stood up as the door slid open.  
  
"Where is Abel?" Artorus asked  
  
"He left." Clement replied. "But what the hell happened down there?" He then asked.  
  
"The Xenomorphs attacked us, but I'll get into that in a moment." He replied. "Right now, we need to know if you can help us with our friend." He explained.  
  
The marines set up a bunk and laid Einrich down on it.  
  
"I'm not an expert, but from the look of it, she seems to be suffering from mild shock." He commented as he examined and checked out her eyes. "She'll probably just sleep it off." He added He then looked up at Artorus. "That wound on your arm need to be treated." He remarked.  
  
***  
  
Artorus and Clement were standing over a table-shaped display unit. Jackson was looking it over with them.  
  
"This is where it was that the attack happened." Artorus pointed out. "Do you know what those things in the wall were?" He then asked.  
  
Clement thought about it for a moment. "They're a mechanism used to purge sections of the complex of chemical outbreaks at high speeds. they were intended to help." He replied.  
  
"But the aliens are using them to hunt and kill us." Artorus remarked.  
  
"That doesn't make sense," Clement replied. "Only a staff member with top- level security clearance could activate it." He added.  
  
"That would make sense," Jackson inserted. "These systems are far to complicated for the aliens to active it themselves." He added.  
  
"So that would mean that someone at the highest rung of the ladder activated the purging system." Artorus replied.  
  
"And that would be." Clement began to say.  
  
"Geraldy!" Artorus cut in.  
  
"But why?" Jackson remarked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe because he's crazy." Artorus shot back in frustration.  
  
"He vanished," Clement began saying. "He practically walked straight into the epicenter of the alien's activity." He added.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jackson asked.  
  
Clement ran a hand through his hair and looked back at him. "When he went mad and released the aliens, the converged into a specific sector." The scientist explained. "And then Geraldy proceeded to leave the lab and slip away during the chaos." He finished.  
  
"Why didn't you and the other staff people exit the base as soon as this all happened?" Artorus asked.  
  
"The Security protocols locked down the whole system, as is required such an outbreak-scenario." The Doctor replied.  
  
"That makes sense." Jackson remarked. "The Wayland Yutani people would have to come in and reopen the doors." Jackson added.  
  
"Dr. Clement," Artorus began. "Were you there when it happened?" Artorus asked him calmly.  
  
Clement straightened himself out and looked him in the eyes. "I was a genetic technician, and it was my job to oversee the genetic coding to make sure that there were no abnormalities in the sequences." He replied. "Is that what you wanted to know, or were you going to ask me if I worked on the xenomorphs myself, because I did not." He finished.  
  
Artorus shifted his weight onto his right leg. "You don't have to explain yourself to me." Artorus replied.  
  
"Good." Clement replied.  
  
***  
  
Everyone was gathered together, except for Einrich.  
  
"We have to figure a way to get out of here." Jackson announced to the others.  
  
"But why?" Salazar began. "Abel left to go get Wayland-Yutani Death Squad." He went on.  
  
"That won't be good enough." Artorus spoke.  
  
"Why not?" Came Salazar's question.  
  
"Because their current course position will take them at least seven days to get here, and that's if they perform a light jump." He replied.  
  
Salazar swore and looked away.  
  
Harmon spoke up. "Why don't we just make our way to the APC and get the hell out of here?" He offered.  
  
"That won't work," Jackson cut in. "The Aliens have recently moved to block our path to the vehicle." He continued. "I'm not sure if they're doing it deliberately or not."  
  
"Why was the APC left unattended?" Rita asked.  
  
"Because Jaeger was the driver, and she had to go with us to fill in for McKenzie." Harmon answered.  
  
"Abel couldn't stay in the APC by himself, so we used the portable unit." Artorus added.  
  
"I guess we'll never know what the hell happened to that dumb son of a bitch." Salazar remarked.  
  
"What do you think happened to him?!" Jackson snapped back  
  
"Both of you stow it!" Artorus interrupted.  
  
"Then we're left with only two options," Harmon began. "We either wait here and hope the aliens don't get inside, or we try and escape." He went on.  
  
"Fuck escape, I'm staying here!" Salazar exclaimed.  
  
"If you stay here, you'll die." Artorus inserted into the conversation.  
  
"What do you mean?" the other marine asked in return.  
  
Artorus stood up and looked down at Salazar. "They're body is covered in spikes and claws, they had pure acid running through them and spit it straight of their mouth, and they most perfect and adept killing machine." He replied. He then pointed at the door. "If you think that a sliding door can stop them, then you're welcome to stay here and hide!" He finished as he walked away. "I'm not going to stick around and be food." He added as an afterthought and left.  
  
"He's right." Harmon remarked. "I'm going too." He added.  
  
"I'm certainly not staying behind." Rita announced.  
  
"Me neither," Jackson spoke. "I'm not sticking around to take it like as punk!" He added.  
  
"If Corporal McNealand sees fit to leave, then so will I." Clement remarked.  
  
"Me too." Stanton inserted gruffly.  
  
"You're all crazy!" Salazar raged.  
  
Harmon looked around. "Since Blake and Jaeger are dead, we need to establish a new leader." He remarked. "I nominate Artorus." He added.  
  
The Bowman's wolf stopped and looked over his shoulder. "What?" He asked in surprise. "I'm not a leader." He replied.  
  
"You're the highest ranking person here, and you have the most qualifications.  
  
Artorus had turned around and was facing him as he stood there, silently.  
  
"I'm just a grunt, trained for combat," Harmon began. "But you're a leader, I can see it in your eyes." He finished.  
  
Artorus turned to Jackson. "He's right, you took charge back in the corridor; you just didn't know it." The marine replied.  
  
"They're right." Rita added. "I know that you can get us out of here." She added softly as she tucked her hands in her pockets.  
  
Salazar shook his head. "Fine by me  
  
~End of Chapter 12~  
  
Well, when it rains, it pours. The fight scene was difficult for me to write because I went to so much trouble to make the characters relatable, only to have to agonize over who I could have survive and who would need to die. I do not take the concept of death lightly and it was rather difficult for me to do it, but it was necessary.  
  
The deaths in the previous chapter killed off some of the character dynamics, but they have also created some new ones as well. The people who have been reading this story for a while may understand the reason for killing off the characters as I did. but I'm not going to give it away.  
  
Also, I'd like to send out some thanks to BlackDawn, Zinic, Corpal Hicks, and everyone else who took the time to send me a review.  
  
Ps. I drew a few more pictures for BlackDawn's website, which is a wonderful site that you all should go check out when you have a chance. Her website is the best place to find artwork of the cast from the story.  
  
Later,  
  
-Bojack 


	13. Chapter 13

I see such troubles and hassles with my school work. But anyway, here's the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"We have to find the quickest way out." Artorus commented as he looked at the display-grid of the complex. Jackson and Harmon were also with him, along with Rita. Clement was also there.  
  
"I've gone over this grid and the best way out of here is through the service tunnel to the Northern Complex." Jackson remarked as he pointed at the image of a long tunnel linking the two structures together.  
  
"How is the Northern Complex any safer then this?" Rita asked.  
  
"It's the best bet," Jackson answered. "I accessed the computer system's records, and there was no detected movement in the northern complex in the last seven days." He concluded.  
  
"That's sounds like the best bet to me." Harmon remarked.  
  
"How do we reach it?" Artorus asked.  
  
"We'll have to take the maintenance lift down to the 3rd level basement." Jackson replied. "From there, we can get into the tunnel that will take us to the Northern Complex." Jackson added.  
  
"How long is the tunnel?" Harmon asked.  
  
"The tunnel runs straight to the northern complex, it's close to one hundred meters." Clement informed them. "But with the random power failures in the various sections, the rail car will probably be out." He added.  
  
"Then we'll have to go on foot then." Artorus inserted.  
  
A voice cut in. "Sound's fine by me." Einrich stepped forwards. She was dressed in her camouflage pants and white t-shirt.  
  
Rita looked over at her colleague. "You're alright?" She asked.  
  
"I'm better then ever." The female marine replied. "And now I want revenge on those sons of bitches!"  
  
"Good to see you back, girl." Jackson greeted her.  
  
Artorus turned back to the others. "We'll move in the morning, at first light." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "I need rest," He began. "And I suggest that you all get it while you still can." He offered to the group. He then picked up hid things and walked back into the lounge.  
  
***  
  
Artorus slipped off his jacket and placed it on top of the table near where he was sitting. He looked over at his bandaged arm and checked it. The bleeding had stopped and there was only a small crimson stain of the white bandages. He checked out his pulse rifle and checked the display on it. The tiny screen showed 22 rounds. He checked his extra clips and made sure they were intact.  
  
He set the gun down and leaned back in his seat. His head arched back and he looked up at the ceiling. The illumination from the fluorescent lights flickered in his eyes. He heard a clicking sound and looked over as the door slid open.  
  
Rita stepped out of it. She was still wearing her jacket and armor, but her helmet must have been back in the front room. "Are you feeling alright?" She asked him as she leaned back against a short bookcase. She reached up unbuckled her vest and slid it off, onto the floor. She unbuttoned her jacket and slid it off as well. It landed on top of her vest.  
  
Artorus nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." He replied. "Just a little tired."  
  
Rita sighed and stretched her arms out. She then looked back at him. "Thank you, for what you did back there." Rita spoke to him softly.  
  
"It was nothing." He replied.  
  
"No, it was something." Rita shook her head as she spoke. "You took charge back when we didn't know what to do, and you got us back safely." She continued.  
  
Artorus looked off to the right and smiled slightly. He then seemed to be thinking about something. She watched as his ears begin twitching while he narrowed his eyes.  
  
An amusing thought passed through her mind as he got up and walked over to where she was now sitting and joined her.  
  
"How are you?" He asked her, and then looked away.  
  
"I'm fine." She replied. "Just a little shaken up."  
  
Rita watched his ears twitching, amusement visible in her eyes. "Do you know that your ears move when you're thinking?" she suddenly asked him on impulse.  
  
His attention suddenly perked up and he looked over at her. "You know, I never really thought to it." He replied with a smile.  
  
"It's kind of cute, too." She admitted, blushing slightly and looking away for a moment. She then took a breath and looked back at him as he stood before her.  
  
She was finally able to see how impressive his form really was. She had to admit that he really did cut a striking figure now that she thought about it. He was tall- about six and a half feet. He had a very slender waist and a broad chest, which she could see through his tight shirt.  
  
"Can I touch your ears?" She then asked him, obviously nervous as she tried to build up her courage.  
  
"You want to touch my ears?" He asked, surprised but not really upset- by the boldness of the request. He then stood up.  
  
It soon became her turn to be surprised as he advanced towards her in few long strides and was practically on top of her as he stood over her; looking deep into her eyes. She could see the dull light from the lamps reflecting the glint of his amber yellow canine-like eyes. Though at so close up, she could actually distinguish that they were brilliant amber- color with flecks of gold mixed in. Her breathing was now starting to become shallow as he loomed over her.  
  
Rita gulped, realizing just how close they were to one another now; she was beginning to get nervous as she was not sure as to what his intentions were.  
  
Their noses were touching now. She could feel his warm breath on her face. He looked down at her keenly, she could see straight into his brilliant yellow eyes. "Do you want to touch them, now?" He asked, and then suddenly pressed his lips against hers and kissed her rather roughly.  
  
Rita jumped from the sudden contact, but she rapidly eased into it. She whimpered into his mouth as he pushed her up against the wall of the room. However, he suddenly pulled his head back and looked at her with concern. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't force myself on you like that." He offered in an apologetic tone of voice, resting his hands at her sides.  
  
Rita gulped and looked into his eyes for a moment. "Artorus?" She began.  
  
"Yes?" He replied.  
  
She took a deep breath. "Did you mean it, just now, when you kissed me?" She asked. "Or is this just another tease?" She asked. Before he could make a reply, she spoke up again. "I'm not just some little animal you can toy with, so you have to be sincere." She told him  
  
He placed his right hand on her cheek and looked her deeply in the eyes. "Yes, of course." He began. "There's something about you that makes me want you so badly." He explained with a gentle look in his eyes. "It's a powerful attraction that I can't explain."  
  
Rita looked into his eyes, her pale green orbs meeting his dark amber ones. She pulled his face up to hers and rubbed her cheek against his, softly, and sighed. She then leaned back and smiled. "I know what you mean." She replied. "There's something about you... you're such an animal." She added. "And it's really a turn-on for me." She told him shyly as she kissed him softly on the lips. An attractive blush spread across her pale cheeks as she pulled back to look at him. She then reached up and began scratching the back of his ears softly, and brushed her fingertips along the edges and stopped at the bushy black tips.  
  
An electric shock ran down her spine as she suddenly felt his sharp canines brush up against her lips. She flinched at first, but slid her own tongue into his mouth to meet his.  
  
He slid his hands down her side and reached around and stopped over her bottom. Rita rapped her legs around his mid-section. She gasped, feeling the friction of their bodies grinding against one another.  
  
She trembled as she heard his growl slightly as he brought his mouth down her neck, licking and kissing it. Rita gasped as Artorus brushed his lips along her collarbone.  
  
Something flashed in her mind; it was the image of the monsters from earlier. Suddenly, it was as if she was being held by one of them, instead of Artorus. She screamed and tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
She cried out and he pulled back, looking at her. "Rita! What's wrong?!"  
  
"NO!!!" She howled, images of the sleek black monsters in her eyes.  
  
He grasped her by the shoulders and shook her. She seemed to be being terrorized by some unseen nightmare as she struggled against his restraining grip.  
  
"It's just me; Artorus." She spoke to her softly as he held her tightly against him.  
  
After a while, she looked up at him, with tears streaming down her face. "We can't just leave here," She told him.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked her as he ran a hand down her back, soothingly.  
  
She wiped her eyes as she looked up at him. "We have to find a way to kill them all; we can't just leave these things here." She explained. "They can't make it to earth, because they'll just multiply and kill everything."  
  
"I'll talk to Jackson," Artorus began. "Maybe we can blow the reactor." He added as he walked over and picked up her pulse rifle and handed it to her. "But right now, our main concern in getting the hell out of here, we have to make it to the northern complex before we can do anything else." He explained.  
  
"I suggest that you get some sleep now, while you still can," he offered. "I sure as hell plan to." He added bluntly. He sat down on the smooth, tiled floor and leaned his back against a wall.  
  
Rita set her weapon down and walked over to join him. She sat down beside him and leaned against his shoulder for support. It didn't take long for her to drift off to sleep.  
  
Artorus watched her sleep for a few moments and then leaned back and closed his eyes.  
  
***  
  
Einrich was busy checking the ammo in a rifle that Harmon had given her. She recalled that it came from O'Bryan. Meager lamplight reflected on her dirty blond hair and dark eyes.  
  
"Are you okay, girl?"  
  
She looked up to see the face of Jackson looking at her.  
  
She nodded. "I'm fine, why do you ask?"  
  
The computer technician shifted in his seat. "You've been through a lot," He began. "We all have." He added.  
  
She stopped and looked at him. "I don't need your pity; I need you watching my back." Einrich returned. "I showed weakness to those things, and now I have to accept the consequences."  
  
She stood up. "I won't cry over the dead, all I can do now is live." She finished as she set the rifle down on the table.  
  
Jackson smiled slightly and watched her walk off. "You're a hell of a woman." He remarked and got up to get some sleep.  
  
***  
  
This may be the 13th chapter, but it's not unlucky. Please drop me some reviews.  
  
I'm not sure if I should really say much about this chapter, other then that I've been waiting to write it for a while now. I sure hop you all will let me know what you thought about it.  
  
Additionally, I'd like to apologize to BlackDawn because I don't have the art ready. I can no longer access my AOL account from the campus. Anyway, I'll see if I can send them through my yahoo system. I'll see you guys next time.  
  
-Bojack727 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Artorus opened his eyes and looked around. He checked his watch and saw that there was still about an hour till they were to wake. He looked to his side and noticed that Rita was still sleeping.

Leaving the girl to herself, he gently stood up and left the room to go check on the others.

.o.o.o.

Harmon looked up from his seat and watched as the familiar form of his ally entered the room.

"How did you sleep?" Harmon asked his comrade and friend.

The wolf turned and acknowledged him. "Well enough," He began, briefly thinking back to his night next to Rita. He then looked at tall blond marine. "And I see you're also awake." He added.

Harmon nodded. "I'm too revved to sleep anymore." He answered.

"In about fifty minutes, we'll have to wake the others and assess the situation... pre-op." Artorus looked at the other man and observed that he was wearing his armor and his equipment was carefully packed. "I see you're ready."

"A good soldier knows the importance of being prepared." He replied coolly. "You should be gearing up as well." He continued in his usual deep voice.

.o.o.o.

Rita awoke to the site of Artorus looking at her. He was sitting on the floor, a few meters away. He had his camouflage jacket on- complete with the tare on his sleeve- and had donned his armor. He was smiling and had a thoughtful look on his face; his yellow eyes seemed darker in the room's reduced light.

"I see you're awake now." He remarked.

She smiled at him flatteringly. "Hello." She said to him softly.

Artorus stood up and walked over to where she sat, still rapped up in the blanket they had shared. He kneeled down in front of her and slipped his hand gently under her chin and looked into her eyes. Rita's lips parted for him in anticipation as he kissed her softly. She sighed into his open mouth as she returned the gesture.

He leaned back and then reached down and hoisted her up onto her feet, causing her to giggle slightly. "Suit up, girl." He mock instructed her.

"Yes sir." She replied with a smile.

The whole situation had been so strange for her so far. Friends were dead and they were stuck in a hostile environment with an uncertain destination ahead of them. However, she had met a man that she shared something with. Rita had never felt anything as intense as when he had practically engulfed her with his larger frame. That moment had left her with a strange longing that she was unfamiliar with, but she wanted more of it.

Rita blushed slightly at the thought of sharing her body so intimately with another person.

.o.o.o.

Jackson activated the display of the complex. He pointed at a spot of the graph. "This is our current location." He explained. "Thirty meters down this corridor will lead us to a junction where we can take a right towards the service lift." He added. "The lift will take us to the basement level were can access the underground railway." He finished.

"What kind of resistance are we looking at?" Artorus asked.

"As of yet, the motion sensors have detected no activity, and based on their previous actions, the xenomorphs seem to have little interest in the area where we are headed." Jackson replied.

"Are they guarding something in the western area, perhaps their hive?" Einrich asked.

"That is an interesting question," Jackson began. "I checked all of the security footage and have yet to find anything that would suggest a hive."

"That doesn't surprise me." Clement interjected. "These xenomorphs never behaved in a way that was conducive with past data." He explained. "I'm not yet aware of how they have been sustaining such high numbers, but I do know that they are not acting on the instructions of a 'Queen'." He finished.

"How do you know this?" Rita asked.

The scientist regarded her. "Geraldy had the Queen moved out of this facility to a suspension chamber in the north building. He designed a type of casing to suppress her psychic outcries to the drones." He finished.

"Shit!" Salazar exclaimed. "You mean that you guys have the 'momma' in the place were we're trying to escape to?" He exclaimed.

"The queen is frozen in a special cryogenic chamber, and I would imagine that no one here among us has any reason to wish to even go near her." Clement replied.

"So what you're saying is that there is a queen, but that the aliens are acting without direct orders from her?" Artorus asked.

The scientist nodded.

"Wait, all information on previous cases indicated the creatures had very specific hive mentalities- and that they would become aimless without the guidance of the Queen." Jackson replied.

"Or, some other sort of leader." Clement replied.

"You wouldn't happen to have any theories about this, Doctor?" Artorus asked, facing the man.

"Geraldy believed he could alter the neurophysiology of the beasts to make them follow a new leader." He began. "It was never confirmed, but the other researchers felt that the aliens had actually been modified in some way."

"Then Geradly must still be alive." Artorus replied.

"And he's attacking us with the monsters he created." Einrich remarked.

"This changes nothing, we're still getting out of here." Artorus inserted as he stood. "Marines, gear up and get ready to move out, we're getting out of this place."

.o.o.o.

MISSION DATA LOG

Upload data...

USCM Marines Unit

Primary Objective: Recover all available data on xenomorph research (Completed)

Secondary Objective: Search for any survivors and return them safely (Completed)

Mission Status: Incomplete

M.Frame/COM: Assess...

Problem: Mission halted by unforeseen interference by unknown agents.

Solution: Deployment of Search and Rescue Team for immediate evacuation of all existing personnel.

...Acceptable

Revive Special Para-Military Forces...

Update Mission Objective as needed...

.o.o.o.

I'll talk more in the next chapte.

-Bojack727


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(Bonus Material at end of the chapter)

Artorus entered into the main room, were the others waited for him. "What our situation?" He asked, facing Harmon.

The tall human looked up. "We took back eight pulse rifles with us- containing various amounts of ammunition." He paused. "And we have one flame thrower that is almost full."

"All the guns are now at 100 hundred percent." Einrich remarked. She then turned to Salazar and tossed one to him. "Catch." She spoke as she turned back to the others, not bothering to see if the marine had been successful or not.

Artorus picked up his harness that carried the M1 grenades for his gun. "I've loaded my launcher, plus I have 22 rounds left in this clip, and two more with 100 rounds each." He paused. "My Side arms are still good, too." He then tossed the harness down onto the table, still carrying five more in it.

Einrich cocked her rifle and snatched up the remaining grenades. She quickly began loading them. He gun then displayed 100%. She then took out her handgun and pulled back the slide, loading a slug into the chamber and place back in the holster.

Harmon tossed a clip to Rita, who managed to snag it in mid-air. "Just in case." He remarked.

"I've got 89 rounds in mine." Rita remarked. "But I didn't bring any M1s." she admitted.

"Don't worry about, those things can be really dangerous, so its best if you just stick with the bullets." Artorus remarked, looking at her with a smile.

"Jackson!" Harmon called across the room, causing the marine to start to attention. "You're not going to be doing much fighting if we can help it, since you're the brains of this operation." He explained. "Still, take this." He added as he handed him the flame thrower.

Jackson nodded. "I'm no coward; I can use a piece If I have to." He replied boldly.

Harmon smiled slightly. "Well then, lets just hope you don't have to." He replied.

"Holy shit!" Salazar swore. "Right into the belly of the fuckin' beast!"

.o.o.o.

Artorus pulled off his jacket and then slipped his armor back on, over his shirt. He tossed his helmet aside and slung his gun over his shoulder. He then grabbed his pack and dug through it. He pulled out a light mount and snapped it onto the side of his gun. He slipped his shoulder holders on and fastened in his Sig. Pro-9. He then checked the Desert Eagle at his hip and then looked up.

Rita walked up behind him. "One of the buckles is loose." She commented as she reached around him to fasten it. She then stopped and snaked her arms around him. "Artorus..." she began.

"I know." He replied as he turned to face her. She was wearing her armor over her gray shirt and held her Pulse Rifle in one hand. Her Walther was visible at her hip. A small pack hung on her shoulder. "I've go the 'present' ready." She replied with a smile.

"Good." Artorus replied. He began to leave, but then stopped and turned to face her. "When we get out of here, I want to take to see Hamlet back where I live."

She blushed. "A date?" She asked with a cut smile.

"Call it what you like." He replied and then left the room. She quickly followed him.

.o.o.o.

Artorus and Rita joined the others.

Harmon finished loading grenades into his gun and set it down. He then opened his back and pulled out a strange looking weapon. "It's an old 12 Gauge my dad gave me." He explained to the two. The gun was small and sleek and had parts that were made out of finished wood. "It's called a frontier special because of the rifle-style lock-n-load mechanism on the handle. I think there was one of these in an old movie." He tucked it into a holder her had strapped to his back.

Harmon then took out a revolver. "This bad boy is a favorite of mine." He commented as he opened the wheel and checked to make sure every slot was full. He cocked his wrist and the wheel snapped back into place. He tucked it away at his side.

Einrich walked up. "Cowboy." She remarked. She then looked at Rita. "Let me see your gun for a minute, and the other clip." She instructed calmly.

Rita nodded and gave the other woman both.

Einrich pulled out a role of black tape and wrapped the bottom of the 2nd clip to the bottom the loaded one. "Now you can quickly switch to the other one." She remarked as she handed the clip back to Rita.

Harmon put his helmet on and turned to the others. "Time to fly."

.o.o.o.

Salazar held up the motion detector and watched the display come to life. "Nothing." He thought to himself as he starred at it. He then looked up at the door.

Something came down on his shoulder and he jumped in terror.

"Fuck man!" Jackson exclaimed as he watched his comrade jump back in fright.

"Goddamnit Jackson, you scared the fuck out of me!" Salazar complained.

The other four marines entered the room, accompanied by Clement and Stanton.

Artorus held up his hand. "We're moving out now. Harmon and Einrich- take the lead, and Salazar and Rita will take up the rear." He instructed them.

"What the hell about you two?" Salazar demanded.

Artorus looked at him. "We'll catch up shortly."

The other left and Artorus turned back to Jackson. "Did you do it?"

The marine nodded. "I downloaded the virus into the Facilities xenomorph data repository- the whole thing is worthless now." He replied.

"Then all the data in the comp is ruined." He replied. "And the copy we have is now the only existing set?"

"Yes." Jackson replied. "But why did you insist that I crash the mainframe?"

The wolf looked away. "The information in that machine should never have even been gather in the first place- man was never ment to tamper with things like that." He explained. "I was made with science, so this may sound totally hypocritical to you, but I at least was 'made' to help mankind." He paused. "Those things that Dr. Geraldy grew and trained serve only one purpose." He remarked.

"Death." Both men said in unison.

Jackson shook his head and reached into his pack and pulled out the drive. "This is it then." He began. "The culmination of years of immoral research twisted meddling- purchased with the lives of our friends and all of these people who worked here." He finished.

"Quite a price to pay." Artorus remarked.

"Too high." Jackson smiled and looked him right in the eyes. "I get it now." He announced. "I know what this thing is." He remarked.

Artorus silently waited as his colleague began to speak once more.

"This is," Jackson began. "This is the stuff that dreams are made of." He finished.

"Our very own 'Pandora's Box'." Artorus offered.

Jackson shook his head. "Except, this box wont be opened- ever." He finished as he placed it on the floor.

Artorus then watched as Jackson pulled out his pistol and pulled the slide back. The gun clicked. He squeezed the trigger and a 9mm round tore through the device. He then unloaded two more rounds into it. "Fuck Science!" He exclaimed.

"It's done." Artorus spoke.

.o.o.o.

Redford sat lazily in the cockpit of the drop ship. He then snapped to attention as the ships censors went off. He looked down at the display. "Frost, get in here!" He exclaimed.

The girl ran in. "Did you here anything from the others?" She asked frantically.

"No, but look at this." He instructed her as he pointed at one of the screens of the control deck.

"What is that?" Frost asked as she spotted a blip on the rader.

"It's another ship, and its entering orbit." Redford replied.

"What is its designation?" Frost asked.

Redford looked at the data. "It's a Weyland Yutani M-Class Cruiser." He answered as he peered at the screen.

"But, what are they doing here early?" Frost asked.

"Kid, I don't have clue." Redford answered.

.o.o.o.

Abel waited outside the compound. He held up his portable display unit. He frowned at the read-out.

Crew Manifest  
Blake-------------Deceased  
Jaeger------------Deceased  
Redford----------Active  
Frost-------------Active  
Haggert----------Deceased  
Hernandez-------Deceased  
Einrich-----------Active  
Swanson---------Deceased  
Jackson----------Active  
McNealand------Active  
Hammond-------Active  
O'Brien----------Deceased  
Harmon----------Active  
Salazar-----------Active  
Goldman---------Deceased  
McKenzie--------Signal Lost [?]

He then looked back up at the sky. "Seven down so far, and more are to be expected." He spoke to unseen being on the other line of his com-link. "Yes, I'll update you as necessary."

End of Chapter 15

Well, this chapter really came together for me while I wrote it. I had no time to work on this story during the summer because of cram-courses and work. But, now I'm back and I'm ready to rock.

And, I'd like to say thanks to BlackDawn, Zinic, and all the others who have supported me through this ordeal.

And now for a little info on how I got to this point in the story.

1. "The Story"

The original idea was never all that clear, it took several revision and a lot of concept art before I could get a clear idea of what I wanted. Originally, Artorus was going to be a member of an Alien race that was working along side the USCM unit. But, I began to dislike that version and I eventually came up wit the idea of him being a genetically engineered soldier and part of a USCM Unit. The infiltration idea basically stayed intact from the beginning, except for a few minor changes.

2. "Artorus McNealand"

As for Artorus, I want to show that he was made for the primary function of combat and warfare. But, I also felt that he needed to be very human, so I took it to the extent that he had been raised by foster (human) parents. He acts very much like a human would and his opinions and mannerisms are mostly human. I wanted a character that wasn't really going out of his way to seem different, but rather- was successfully fitting in. Artorus is skillful, well mannered and intelligent, and he also possesses a certain gentleness that is sometimes seen in him.

Basically, he wanted to be more than he was originally made for, so he strived to excel in many fields outside the military such as literature, art, history, and foreign cultures.

He was raised be humans, more specifically a retired military officer and his wife. The couple were unable to have children of there own, so they were offered the unusual chance to raise a young hybrid child. They agreed and instantly regarded the very young Artorus as their own. As a result, he has always had a very happy relationship with his foster parents. Artorus believes that their caring natures were the primary reason for him being the person that he is.

3. "Rita Hammond"

Rita is a character that I like a lot. She is a young female marine with lots of enthusiasm and a strong sense that she can really make a difference. Like a normal person, she has certain insecurities and sometimes is very hard on herself- interpreting many things as flaws in her. To some, she may seem weak, however- she possesses and inner strength that will always see her through even the darkest of times.

Her father was a famous war hero and a highly respected officer in many military circles. Rita was his only child and she longed to find a way to get closer to him. Her efforts eventually led her into the USCM, where she hopes to finally be able to earn her father's admiration. It is not yet clear if she ever actually needed to go to such great length for his approval- as he often claims that all she needs to be is his daughter and that would make him happy.


	16. Chapter 16

Aliens: The Wolf Soldier

Chapter 16

Artorus took point, along with Einrich.

Rita moved alongside Jackson and Salazar.

Harmon took up the rear, watching Dr. Clement and Stanton.

"Thirty yards ahead, we'll reach the maintenance lift." Jackson explained to the other. "The lift will take us to the rail car track." He added.

"Now we just have to worry about getting from point 'A' to point 'B'." Salazar chimed in.

"Are you picking up any of the creatures?" Artorus asked.

Jackson turned his gaze to the hybrid marine and spoke. "Nothing yet, the coast is clear." He replied.

But, then something happened. An alarm sounded and the corridor was cast into a red abyss. Everyone stopped moving.

"What's happening?" Rita exclaimed, tightening her grip on her rifle.

"He's playing with us." Harmon answered. "Mind games." He added.

"We shouldn't wait around to see what happens." Artorus instructed. "Harmon, take the front with us, double time everyone!" He finished in a clear tone.

The group of survivors quickly moved deeper into the flashing red tunnel ahead of them.

.o.o.o.

Stanton stopped when he heard a noise behind him. He turned to see what it was, not realizing that he was being unintentionally being left behind. He then heard a hissing sound to his right.

.o.o.o.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks when they heard the scream.

Harmon turned, noting the absence of one of their group, and peered off into the darkness. "They're coming." He announced darkly.

"How far to the lift?" Artorus asked.

"Ten meters." Jackson replied, looking at his chart.

"Look!" Rita exclaimed, pointing off into the distance.

Everyone watched as the farthest visible red light went out. "The one before went out first." Rita explained.

Harmon frowned as the next light went out. He was quickly seeing a pattern in this. "They're going to come at us in the dark." He explained.

Artorus spoke up. "They're being given the advantage," he began. "They work better in the dark, don't they?"

"Yes." Clement replied grimly.

The wolf/human hybrid spoke up for the whole group. "They're not gonna just throw themselves at us- they learned from the last time." He explained.

Jackson stepped forward. "Fuck," he swore. "Yeah, they're acting smart now, like-"

"Hunters." Artorus finished for him. "They're gonna try and get us in the dark!" He shouted. "Run!"

.o.o.o.

The group reached a huge bronze-colored door. Jackson quickly began manually overriding the locking system. The darkness was literally closing in on them as he urgently worked.

The door slid open and a slick black form tackled him.

End of Chapter 16

I know this wasn't all that long, but I'm working under some heavy time constraints.

Check you guys later.

-Bojack


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A slick, black xenomorph launched right onto Jackson and knocked him down. The marine hit the hard metal floor with the beast on top of him. He screamed in terror as he vainly tried to force it off of him.

Einrich started to fire at it, but Artorus cut in and knocked her aim to the side. "Wait, don't shoot it!" He yelled.

Jackson watched in awe as the hybrid marine kicked the creature off of him. Artorus watched it keenly as it slid across the floor. He opened fire on it before it could regain its footing.

"Are you alright?" Artorus asked Jackson as he helped him up.

"Yeah, man, I'm fine as I can be about now." He replied in a flustered tone.

"Damnit Artorus, why'd you stop me?" Einrich demanded.

"The thing's blood would just have easily killed him!" Artorus replied, releasing his grip on the startled Jackson.

"Save the chit-chat for later!" Harmon exclaimed as he fired at another dark figure that tried to lunge out from the darkness. "We're on the menu now!"

The two paled, realizing what they had done. "Einrich, go help cover the retreat." He instructed in a professional tone- clashing with the chaotic scene around them.

Einrich and Harmon took up the vanguard while the group filed into the lift, the flare of case less rounds illuminating their skin dully.

Salazar jerked Clement into the lift violently as Jackson manually overrode the powerful doors' lag-time.

Jackson gasped for breath, trying to get his heart beat to slow down. "Artorus," he spoke, gaining the anthromorph's attention. "Back there, when you killed that thing- thanks, man." He added in a serious tone. Jackson gripped Artorus' hand in a ritualistic gesture and shook it.

"Is everyone alright?" Rita asked.

"Yeah." Harmon grumbled as he slumped down against the wall, his helmet slipping over his eyes in the process.

Einrich reclined onto the floor, pressing her back stiffly against the wall. "When I was a kid, I like to watch horror movies." She remarked.

Everyone grew quiet. "Excuse me?" Salazar asked, at length.

Einrich sighed. "Monster movies." She answered. "I loved being scared, seeing the monsters- or whatever else- on the screen."

Rita sat, enthralled by the worlds of the slightly older female. Salazar removed a flask from his jacket and took a quick 'nip' from it, then held it out to Harmon.

The tall man failed to show interest in it, but- surprisingly- Einrich snatched it out of his hand and took a swig from it. She then placed it back in Salazar's hand. "Thanks, I needed that." She explained, somewhat impressing him. She grinned briefly, before resuming her dark mood.

"The monsters were my favorite part, I used to love the monsters- but now it's different. She paused for a moment, coughing from the sharp tinge of the liquor and reddening in the cheeks for just a secant. "I've seen a real monster, but it wasn't fun, like in the movies." She finished.

"Shakespeare said that nothing is good or evil, we only make it so." Artorus spoke to the other, in an eerie tone. "But, those things were the closest to evil I've ever seen."

"Your wrong," Clement chimed in, a strained laugh escaping his lips. "They're not evil, just super-efficient predators."

"You mean super-efficient killing machines." Jackson corrected, hitting a button to make the lift move.

Clement smiled. "Yeah, that too."

"I can't believe this campfire bulshit." Salazar remarked.

Artorus spoke up again. "You're partially incorrect Einrich," he began. "This is a little bit like a movie, in that we have an 'audience'." He finished, looking up at the camera in the corner of the lift.

.o.o.o.

Dr. Geraldy cackled maniacally when he made eye-contact- vicariously through the camera's piercing view- with Artorus.

"Then it is clear now," Geraldy thought out loud. "You will pit your logic and training and experience against my xenomorphs' inborn instinct and hunger and their drive to multiply to overcome." Geraldy spoke to the image on the screen.

He watched as the camera showed the Bowman's wolf smile wickedly. The scientist broke out into laughter, knowing that the "wolf" was looking right at him.

.o.o.o.

Artorus smiled devilishly as the camera, noting the audio link on the wall, below it.

"Heretic!" He shouted. "Let us dance with the devil in the pale moonlight, what do you say?" He asked the camera. He then held up his gun and fired on the camera, blowing it away.

Everyone jumped in surprise. "Artorus, what are you doing?" Rita frantically asked.

He smiled oddly at her, a strange new glint in his eyes. "Rita," he began. "This man thinks he can beat us- beat me!" He added.

Salazar silently took note of his words.

Rita was confused by the answer, but he just smiled at her and seemed to stare off into space- possible at the destroyed camera. "My blood is burning, like fire." He paused. "I've never felt this way, I think I like this- this combat 'high'." He finished, taking on a distant tone in his voice.

Rita trembled. She could see something in his eyes- violence! "The power of battle—"

"Artorus, stop it, you're scaring me." She pleaded softly to him.

Then, he seemed to snap out of it. "I'm sorry." He blurted out, rubbing his forehead.

Only Salazar witnessed the exchange, a strange voyeuristic expression in his eyes.

.o.o.o.

Abel looked off into the horizon. "The Doors." He remarked.

"Sir?" Asked the soldier next to him.

"The Doors made 'L.A. Woman'." He finished. He then turned to the soldier. "What is the status of our forces?" He asked.

"All teams are go, Sir." He replied obediently. "Though the final authorization from WY hasn't arrived yet." He finished explaining.

"The Mainframe has agreed to authorize me with the authority to coordinate this mission." Abel announced. "As of now, I am assuming command of all active forces on this planet- you will find my codes are all in order and my rank with company will allow for measure."

The solder nodded and saluted him. "Yes Sir!" He then turned to clusters of men in the distance. "Fall in line!" He shouted.

A figure phased into sight next to Abel. "Sir, what is the condition of the USCM contingent force?"

"FUBAR," Abel replied. "ShadowFox, I request your presence on this mission, will you accept?"

"I look forward to this mission greatly, sir."

End of Chapter 17

Well, I didn't kill Jackson after all, sorry if I scared you guys. Anyway, the action is a little meager at the moment, but I promise that it will pick up.

So, what did you think of Artorus, was he acting weird? If so, what did you think? Also I've found that after I threw the cast into the fire, they kind of wrote themselves.

It quickly became clear as to who would survive the first attack, and I like the way the remainder of the cast is interacting with one another. I'd love to know what you guys think about what's happening.

Go crazy, I'd love to know who is (was) your favorite character.

Later!

-Bojack


	18. Chapter 18

ALIEN: WOLF SOLDIER

Chapter 18

"We're here." Artorus remarked, picking up his rifle and facing the door.

Everyone else jumped to attention and prepared themselves for anything.

The doors slid open and water spilled into the elevator.

"What the hell is this?" Salazar complained.

Jackson looked out into the darkness. "The best explanation would be that the cooling system ruptured and the condensation is creating water from build up." He explained.

Harmon stepped forward. "It makes no difference, we have to keep going."

Artorus nodded and looked out. "I'll take the lead with Salazar." He then turned to the others. "Harmon, Einrich, you two take the rear."

The water rose up past their ankles in most places, and up to a few inches below the knee at the deeper points.

Rita felt uneasy at the lack of lighting, the corridors and chambers were illuminated by the eerie red emergency lights.

Artorus observed as the water seemed to have reached a height of about a foot deep, sloshing up against his knee pads. "Jackson, are you picking up anything on the radar?"

"No, not yet."

"Keep looking, we can't afford to get caught off guard anymore." Artorus explained.

Jackson walked up to a doorway. "This is it, this will lead into the final corridor and then we'll hit the railway tunnel."

"Well, hurry up and get the door open man." Salazar exclaimed.

"Watch it!" Einrich warned him, fixing him with a deadly glare.

Jackson set about unlocking the door, hacking into the mechanism and watching it slide open. "Done."

"Move out, marines!" Artorus called out.

"We need to close this door, after we get through, so the last one in will need to use this to close it and put it into blast mode." Jackson announced.

"I'll do it." Harmon replied, taking the remote.

Artorus nodded and entered the corridor with Salazar. They were then followed by Jackson and Rita, who had Dr. Clement in tow.

Harmon looked around and then nodded at Einrich, who moved through the doorway. He glanced around and then stepped through the doorway while looking back into the darkness- his gun in one hand and the remote in the other.

He stepped into the damp dark corridor and held up the remote. "Time to seal the tomb once and for all." He remarked, pressing the button and watching the door slide shut. Then, a pair of dark hands with ling bony fingers appeared and a familiar face emerged between the doors to hiss at him.

"Shit, not this time!" Harmon yelled as he fired at the xenomorph, blowing it away as he stepped back. The door failed to close all the away when the body fell between it. The metal straining against the hard exoskeleton. He could see more of them in the background and fired at them, but his gun soon made the familiar clicking noise. "Goddamn!" He exclaimed, realizing his rifle was out of bullets.

The tunnel shook as he was forced to kill one of the creatures with a grenade. Another one was killed by a grenade as he slowly back-stepped away from the door. "Shit!" He yelled.

.o.o.o.

"What's happening now?" Salazar yelled as he turned around, along with the others.

"Something is happening to Harmon!" Rita exclaimed.

"I'll go get him." Einrich remarked as she left the group to go catch up to Harmon.

"Wait!" Artorus yelled.

.o.o.o.

Harmon pumped the grenade launcher again, but the weapon jammed somehow. He then through it at the monsters as they slowly crawled through the gap in the door.

The weapon violently exploded, killing several more of them, but something hot hit him in the face through the smoke. It burned like acid- it WAS acid!

"Ahhh!" He screamed.

"Harmon?!"

"Einrich?" Harmon gasped. "Get away from here, it's too late, get out of here!" He yelled.

"No, I won't abandon you!" She yelled back.

"You don't have a choice!" Harmon yelled, pointing his side arm at her through his blood gaze. "Run, go, I'm closing the doors from the other side! This is IT!"

Artorus appeared beside Einrich. "Harmon, what are you doing?" He called out.

"Closing the doors." Harmon answered, trying to wipe some of the blood out of his eyes. He then vanished into the smoke.

"NO!" Einrich screamed.

". . .We have to go." Artorus told her, taking her hand and dragging her away.

"We can't leave him!"

Artorus looked at her sternly. "He made his choice, I won't let you get killed going after him!" Artorus looked her in the eyes. "That's an order, Marine!"

.o.o.o.

Harmon blew a hole in one of the alien's head, killing it instantly; another similar shot dropped another one. He unloaded the rest of the revolver clearing a path to the doorway. He was almost there. He tossed his revolver to the side and pulled out his shotgun.

Harmon let loose several blasts making his way back through the door, blowing off one head after the other!

When the shotgun was spent, he disposed of it and pulled out his last grenade. He punched the locking device. "The door is closed!" He looked around as the xenomorphs encircled him.

"My ancestors fought for what they believed in. My people have waged war for three thousand years, and I'll die like they did, as a warrior!!!" He flicked off the cap on the grenade and pushed the arming device down. "Enjoy your trip to hell!"

.o.o.o.

"He saved my life." Einrich spoke quietly.

Artorus looked at the female Marine as he led her back to the others. "I'm sorry too, he was a good man, but he understood that he'd just slow us down with his injuries. He wanted to end it that way, he wanted to. . . die with honor."

"I know, sir, but I just felt so helpless." She replied.

"We all feel that way sometimes, but we have to go on, we have to survive. It's the only to make the other's death mean something- if we live through this, then they didn't die in vane." Artorus answered.

.o.o.o.

"Rita, help me with this." Jackson instructed the other marine.

She nodded. "What can I do, Jackson?"

He smiled weakly. "For starters, call me Lewis." He spoke. "The next thing you can do is watch the display on this device while I hack the locking mechanism." He instructed her as he handed her a small machine with a digital display screen on it. "Just read out the number as it goes along, and I'll enter them."

Salazar watched Artorus and Einrich rejoin them. "Where's Harmon?" He asked.

Artorus shook his head.

"Damnit!" Salazar yelled and kicked the wall.

After a few moments, the door opened and the group descended into the railway tunnel.

.o.o.o.

"Sir, the forces have been divided up into two groups, just as you ordered." The Commander informed Abel.

Abel turned to face him. "Good, have Blue Squad Sweep the Southern Complex." He instructed. "You will lead Red Squad to the Northern Complex; I will accompany you and oversee things for matters of posterity."

"Yes sir!"

.o.o.o.

"This tunnel goes on for about a half a mile and then leads directly into the Northern Complex." Jackson explained to the others. "Additionally, all scans show zero hostile activity anywhere in this entire area."

"Yeah, but that's how it started out the last time those things showed up." Salazar replied.

"I'm really getting tired of your bitching!" Einrich snapped at him.

Salazar whirled around to look her right in the eyes. "You and your damned protocol! Fuck protocol!" Salazar yelled back. "Maybe you haven't been keeping score, but all of our fancy protocols and tactics haven't been worth shit! Ellis and Jaeger are both dead, along with over half the team!" He yelled, as he advanced towards her.

Einrich flared up. "Did you forget some how that you are still a marine, and are expected to carry yourself as one?!"

Salazar stared at her dangerously. "All the USCM rules didn't do shit for us in the end, so I'm done, I'll do things my way!"

"Both of you; shut the HELL up!" Artorus shouted. "Pull yourself together Salazar!" He then turned to look at Einrich. "And you, back off!" He yelled.

Both of them became silent.

"We are getting out of here, but we have to stick together." He reasoned. "Now. . . It's time we moved on. We're almost there; we just have to stay calm.

.o.o.o.

Dr. Geraldy looked up the various displays around him. "So, Wolf, you yet endure, but for much longer." He spoke to no one. "Bit by bit, I will break you down, and prove that I am the true superior mind."

He then looked at a flashing red button and turned on another display. "More soldiers?" He remarked. "Now it seems that my children must contend with two forces. The soldiers in the Southern Complex will prove most entertaining to my children." He remarked with a smile.

He then looked up at the screen that showed him the small group of marines and single survivor from the Southern Complex making a slow but steady march towards the entrance of the Northern Complex.

"My children will have to deal with the human contingency in the south, so I will pull them back." He thought out loud, smiling to himself. "But what can I use against this Wolf. . .?"

He then snapped his fingers. "Yes, the special units!" He exclaimed. "This will be the perfect time to test them." He then turned to the computer. "Begin revivification of the all of the 'eX-Class' Units."

He watched the computed proceed with the order.

Commencing Revivification. . .

No faults detected. . .

All Units will activate in 60 minutes.

-(60:00)-

.o.o.o.

-End of Chapter 18-

Well, you guys asked for it, and now you got it! 18 Chapters and going strong! Anyway, I hope you guys will continue to check in and leave me some reviews and suggestions.

I also hope you all enjoyed reading this, as I certainly enjoyed writing it. And finally, I'd like to thank Zinic, BlackDawn, Stormseer88, Warrior, Hartman, Corpral. Hicks and everyone else who's reviewed and supported this story. I couldn't have done it without you guys.

Later.

-Bojack727


	19. Chapter 19

The Wolf Soldier

Chapter 19

**.o.o.o.**

The corridor was dark, very dark. Their flash lights were now the only source of light they had at their disposal.

Artorus squinted his eyes as he looked on, the light mounted on his pulse rifle shined off into the sizable expanse of darkness.

Progress was slow now, and the moral was at an all time low. The brief hope of getting out fast and efficiently had proven more complicated than expected. And the growing number of deaths was also a bone of contention amongst them.

Rita sighed as she moved along. She was now taking the lead with Artorus, so she was close to him, and this at least eased her fears somewhat.

The real muscle of the team was gone now, the Smart Gun troopers were ineffective now, as one of them was dead, and the other had been forced to leave her weapon behind in favor as hasty retreat

The Sergeant and the 2nd officer were dead as well, along with many others. If things got really bad, they'd be in a pinch to defend themselves. Artorus and Einrich were the only hardened soldiers.

Jackson was a computer technician, and Salazar and Rita had only seen light combat before this. Also, Artorus was beginning to question Salazar's ability to perform under pressure.

Else where, forces of a different nature were encountering a similar, yet entirely different problem. . .

**.o.o.o.**

They reached the doorway at last.

"We're here." Jackson remarked as he walked up to the front and began working on the door.

Einrich inspected her rifle and frowned when the display revealed that it was almost depleted.

"Shit, is jamming." Jackson remarked as the door failed to open.

"Stand back." Einrich instructed as she stepped forward and blasted away the mechanical locking device. The impact of the rapid fire hits warped it enough to bend outward and slightly off its hinges.

Einrich threw her rifle down and pulled out her side arm, watching as Artorus delivered a series of vicious kicks to the door, causing it to eventually come loose, so that he could pry it open.

"I'll take point." Artorus announced. "Einrich, watch my back." He the instructed her as he stepped through the doors and descended a flight of stairs.

Einrich kept a close watch as he progressed. Artorus reached the floor and made his way into the center of the chamber. He then snapped to attention as a door slid open and a soldier in battle gear and a gasmask appeared, he was carrying a modified Fa-Mas with a special grenade launcher built into the design.

Artorus sighed in relief for a moment, when the soldier screamed something unintelligible and raised his gun. But shots came from some where else.

Einrich fired off several rounds right at the trooper, one passing through his head.

"Look out!" Rita screamed.

Artorus turned to see more troopers appear from another doorway. He fired a grenade at them and blew them away. "Something's wrong here. What are they doing?" He exclaimed.

Einrich and the others descended the stairs and joined him.

"We have to get out of here." Artorus yelled.

The group turned to make it out through another doorway, when it slid open and a half dozen troopers aimed their guns right at them.

More troopers came in through the doors in the room.

"So, it would seem that you made it out, after all." Came a voice from one of the troopers who appeared from the back and approached the marines.

"I must say that I am quite impressed with your progress." He announced as he reached up and pulled off his helmet and gasmask. "It was never anticipated that you would make it this far, at least to this point where I woul see you face again."

Artorus looked in confusion for a moment, and then suddenly looked at the man standing before him. "Abel."

The other man smiled at him.

-End of Chapter 19-

**.o.o.o.**

See you guys in the next chapter. I know this one was pretty short, but this was done to make the next chapte flow more smoothly. I'll try and have the next chapter up soon.

-Bojack727


	20. Chapter 20

WOLF SOLDIER

Phase 1: "The Journey"

Chapter 20

.o.o.o.

Artorus and the other marines were now surrounded by troupers in gasmasks and body armor, pointing guns at them.

Their captor was now revealed to them. Abel smiled at them as he looked them over.

"Abel, what it the meaning of this?" Artorus asked calmly.

"That answer to that question is a rather long and complex one that would rather not go into." He began. "However, I will tell you that you have unfortunately become liabilities to the company."

"What the hell does that mean!" Einrich demanded.

Abel frowned. "You know too much." Abel simply replied. "We need the data from this facility, but we can't allow the public to know that the company would be willing to accept something that came at the cost of so many human lives."

Artorus smiled darkly. "Yes, that would be bad for the company's public image."

"Exactly." Abel replied. "I have assumed control of this operation under the consensus that things had grown so far out of control that your forces could no longer handle the matter." He explained. "But you successfully made it out of the red zone and have returned with the data we needed." He paused. "This act alone shows that I failed to properly assess the situation, and would result me being cast in a negative light. I certainly am not going to be found culpable of corporate incompetence."

"Then you're just covering you own ass, making sure that no one knows how you fucked up- declaring martial law when you had no authority to do so." Artorus remarked.

Jackson looked at Abel gravely. "Yeah, and he knows best of all that the only situation that allows for him to bypass all the red tape and company protocol is when there is no other viable choice- he assumed we'd never survive, so he made himself the boss, but now he's fucked!"

Abel shook his head. "You're mistake, none of you will live long enough to implicate me in anything, as far as the company will ever know- you all died in this tragedy." He informed them with a smile. "I will now collect the data for the enhanced Xenomorphs."

Jackson smiled brightly. "Sorry pall, but I destroyed it, and delete all hard copies from the mainframe." He told him. "No one will benefit from this immoral research."

"No, not quite." Salazar remarked as he stepped forward and removed something from his jacket.

Everyone watched as the marine handed a portable drive to Abel.

"Are you crazy!" Jackson yelled.

Salazar turned and looked at the other marines. "I'm not betraying you guys, I always was working with The Company." He began. "My job was to make sure that nothing got in the way of this information getting here."

Salazar continued. "You must have thought that Abel was the company man, but I've got a surprise for you all, I'm the company man." He said with a smile.

"Than who are you?" Jackson asked Abel.

"That's a secret." Abel said with a smile to the man.

"You asshole!" Einrich yelled, hearing the words of their fellow marine, and tried to attack him, only to have one of the troopers hit her in the back of the head with the but of his rifle.

"Shit!" Jackson yelled as a barrel was stuck in his face.

"Take them away, we'll deal with them later." Abel instructed.

Rita shrieked as someone grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back.

Artorus lunged forward, but a trooper stepped in front of him and point his gun at him.

Artorus effortlessly kicked the gun out of his hands and kicked him in the face, breaking the lenses in his mask.

The trooper holding Rita stepped back aimed his gun at the hybrid marine.

A shot hit Artorus on his side, but it didn't seem to faze him.

Abel backhanded the trooper. "Moron, bring out the tranquilizer guns!"

Two troopers came at Artorus from behind and latched onto his arms, but the wolf drove his elbow into one head and flipped the other over his shoulder and onto the ground.

Jackson watched in horror, kneeling down beside the unconscious Einrich, as a trooper appeared with a large, CO2 powered tranquilizer rifle and aimed at Artorus.

The dart hit Artorus in his shoulder, but he pulled it out. He then pulled his knife out from its sheath and threw it in one fluid motion.

Rita screamed as it sailed towards her, but gasped as it landed in the forehead of the trooper holding her.

Two more darts hit Artorus, but he was too caught up in his blood rage to notice. "Rita!" He yelled. He gasped unevenly as more struck him. He then screamed and seemed to get his strength back somewhat.

"I won't let you hurt her!" He yelled as Rita's eyes began to water.

Abel watched with a look of total glee as the Bowman's wolf fought with a terrifying inhuman power. "Keep up with the darts, he won't last much longer."

Then, a strange figure in black appeared out of nowhere, blocking the bath between Artorus and Rita. He jabbed Artorus with a baton that emitted a powerful electric charge.

"Back off animal!" The stranger yelled as he shocked him again. "Stay down!" He yelled as he administered a third shock.

A trooper with a tranquilizer rifle appeared near Artorus and aimed at him, but the hybrid grabbed the barrel of the rifle and leered at the trooper.

The trooper froze in fear at the look of furry and desperation in Artorus eyes. He just stood there as the wolf-human hybrid looked straight into his eyes.

Artorus felt weak now; his vision was failing and things were getting dark.

The man in black walked up and shocked him again.

Rita ran over to Artorus and began to cry uncontrollably. She hated herself for showing weakness, but it didn't matter at this point.

Jackson turned to one of the troopers. "I surrender, please, just help with her." He said, pointing at Einrich.

Troopers advanced and restrained him, while others picked up the woman.

Abel watched as Jackson and Einrich, along with Clement were escorted away. Rita was also forcibly carried away as well.

Abel pocketed the drive and then turned to the troopers. "Have McNealand taken away and tended to, then impression him with the others."

He then turned away. "Yes, this will prove quite useful in future tests of the hybrids."

-End of Chapter 20-

(Continued in Phase 2: "The Destruction")

.o.o.o.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It's a big turning point in the story. I also would like to ask the readers opinion on something. I am debating whether I should start a new file for the rest of the story, or keep going with this one?

I may just keep going with this one, but I'd still like to have some input on what you guys- as the fans- think.

Thank you.

-Bojack727


	21. Part 2, Chapter 21

Hello everyone, and welcome back to the return of "Aliens: The Wolf Soldier". For all intents and purposes, the last 20 chapters were the first volume of the story. I'm not sure how long this segment will run, but things will only heat up as the story continues.

I am interested in giving you- the readers- the best quality action and drama that I can make. To this end, the more input and reviews I can get, the better I'll know what you guys want out of this.

I'm also very happy that you all enjoy my characters so much, especially Artorus, who I labored over for quite some time. Thank you for being so accepting of my work and sometimes unpredictable updating schedule.

This year will mark the 3rd anniversary of the day I joined This story has also just celebrated its 2nd anniversary. Huzah!

93 reviews and counting!

**.o.o.o.**

THE WOLF SOLDIER

Stage 2: The Betrayal

Chapter 21

.o.o.o.

Abel scanned the information of the portable computer before him. The screen read:

_Name: McNealand, Artorus J._

_Age: 24_

_Height: 6'4''_

_Weight: 197 lbs_

_Blood Type: O_

_Background_

_Successful subject of the Bowman Genetic Engineering Project. Received 12 years of formal education on earth, followed by 2 years at the Weyland-Yutani University for the Academically Gifted and 4 years of training at New West Point. Psychological test reveal no disorders or irregularities. In fact, McNealand has always excelled in the arts, languages, history, and philosophy._

_He has been awarded the Weyland-Yutani Metal for Academic Excellence; holds a Duel Major for History and Linguistics, with a Minor in Art. He received the West Point Award for Marksmanship, Athletic Achievement, and an Honorary Title in Scholarship._

_In active duty, he was promoted to the rank or Corporal after displaying courage and ability above and beyond the call of duty. His promotional future is limitless._

Abel smiled. From what he read about the marine, it seemed that they were dealing with a golden child of sorts. He was the prodigal son, the perfect student, and the supreme fighter, with a logical mind that rivaled the greats. Now, if only it could be controlled and harnessed for more productive uses.

Abel picked up a communicator. "Have Salazar brought to me, I wish to speak with him." He instructed and the placed the device back down. There were still too many loose ends to tie up, so he had to move fast.

.o.o.o.

_'You guys can laugh all you want, but it'll be different once you need someone to blow shit up for you!'_

"Swanson." Artorus groaned inwardly. That's what his friend had said a few days ago.

_'It's up to you!'_

. . .Blake's last words.

_'Tell 'em what I did, but tell them the truth. Don't play me up for more than I deserve.'_

"Oh god, Swanson." Artorus groaned.

_'Mother-fucking Animals!'_ (Harmon!)

_'I don't have time to bleed'_ (Artorus!)

_'They're all dead!'_ (Einrich!)

He could see himself holding Rita, kissing her and caressing her perfect body. The feeling of her soft skin was exquisite, but she had screamed when she closed her eyes.

_'They have to be destroyed!'_ (Rita implored him)

_'I'm done crying!'_ (Einrich!)

_'My ancestors fought for what they believed in. My people have waged war for three thousand years, and I'll die like they did, as a warrior!' 'Enjoy your trip to hell!'_

Harmon had closed the gates, just as he had sworn he would do.

Artorus opened his eyes and looked around. He felt week and couldn't move.

"Don't try getting up, you've been sedated."

The hybrid soldier looked to the side. "Geraldy!"

.o.o.o.

Abel sat there, smiling at Salazar. "You've done well; you brought me this, just as you promised."

"Thank you, sir." Salazar nodded.

"The only question now is the matter of your payment." Abel remarked. He then stood up and looked away. "You've proven you possess the skills worthy of a great agent, however," He paused. "As you joined me in this enterprise, you also revealed your ability for betrayal."

Abel then turned around and smiled at him. "But, it's not as if you'd ever turn that skill for deception against me, now would you?"

BANG!

Salazar fell to the floor, dead on the spot. Abel held up a small pistol with a silencer on it. He tossed the gun away. "Of course not, I wouldn't ever give you the chance to."

Abel frowned. "That's the problem with double agents, they're only good once."

.o.o.o.

"Don't worry about this little visit; I'll be gone before I can be detected. I arranged for a brief laps in the security system." Geraldy explained.

"Why are you here?" Artorus asked calmly.

"Because I understand you, I can relate to what you are, your purpose in life." He explained. "I set out to elevate the xenomorphs to a higher level, beyond the simple plane of animal instinct." He went on. "I gave them logic and the ability to plan and think."

"You're crazy, every single person who's said that was wrong, they can't be controlled."

"But you're wrong, I entered the chambers and they just sat there- looking at me and waiting for me to lead them to greatness." Geraldy replied. "I took the seed of these creature and made them into the supreme species." He added. "Much like Dr. Bowman, I unlocked the riddle of the genetic helix and broke the code that is the foundation of life."

"You're nothing like Bowman."

"You're wrong, my boy." Geraldy paused. "We both took lowly creatures of instinct and turned them into being of logic and reason."

Artorus frowned. "All you gave them was the ability to become more effective killers."

Geraldy smiled. "That's just what the part I've shown you. Once they take root back on Earth, their true greatness will become known."

"Earth? You're crazy!" Artorus exclaimed.

Geraldy got up and opened the door. "That's what they say about all geniuses in the beginning." He spoke. "They may have laughed at me in the beginning, but soon we'll all see who will be laughing next."

"And. . . You might want to leave this place soon; I've got a little surprise waiting for the troopers in place that will be ready very soon." And with that, the man disappeared.

Artorus felt sleepy again and closed his eyes. It was all probably just a dream anyway. . .

.o.o.o.

Einrich was shoved into a cell, crashing onto the floor. She looked up and saw a familiar face looking at her. "McKenzie!" He screamed when she saw him sitting in the corner.

The browned haired man looked up at her. "They got you too?" He asked.

Einrich got up and sat down across from the other marine. "We thought you were dead."

McKenzie sighed. "They captured me in the other facility and brought me here." He remarked. "Frost and Green are still in the drop ship, under guard." He announced. "Where are the others?"

Einrich shook her head. "We were ambushed during the mission; hundreds of the creatures attacked us. Sergeant Blake and Jaeger were killed, along with most of the others." She explained. "McNealand, Jackson, and Hammond are the only others beside us who are still left now."

"So, out of 14 marines, only 5 are left now." He stated. "We fight for them, and we die for them, but in the end we're just expendable assets." McKenzie spat.

Across from them, in another cell, sat Jackson and Clement. . .

.o.o.o.

Rita looked up and saw the door to her cell slide open and see Artorus tossed in with her. "Artorus?"

He looked up at her. "Rita, is that you?" He asked.

She reached out and traced the lines of his face with the tips of her fingers. "Yes, it's me."

He sat up and smiled. "I'm glad you're here." He spoke. He then leaned forward and kissed her.

Rita flinched at first, but relaxed and sighed into his mouth. She moaned slightly from their shared contact. He then released her.

"Rita, I think that things are only getting started." He began. "I don't know how, but I know that this conflict isn't over." He explained to her.

"But what are we going to do?" She asked.

He smiled at her. "That plan stays the same, as soon as we can; we get the disk back and destroy this place- along with everything in it."

The two of them sat back in silence, waiting for something that they didn't know. At this point, all they could do was wait. . .

Both of them snapped to attention when they noticed the lights flickering.

"What's going on?" Rita asked out loud.

"Look!" Artorus shouted as he pointed at the door to the cell. A clinking metallic sound emanated from it and its vacuum seal seems to break with a hiss of air.

From beyond the cell doors, lockers and doors seems to click and swing or slide open.

"I can't believe it!" Artorus exclaimed as he clamored over to the door and pried it open. With a grunt, he forced the door open enough to fit through it. He then held out his hand and pulled Rita out.

Rita and Artorus looked to see Einrich and (until recently, the absent) McKenzie.

Rita gripped the female marine in elation and then turned to McKenzie. "You're alive, we thought you were dead?"

McKenzie smiled. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Hey! A little help!"

The others turned to see Jackson peering at them from across the room.

.o.o.o.

McKenzie and Artorus forced open the cell door to let out Jackson and Dr. Clement.

"Thank god, I'm free from that thing." Jackson exclaimed as he threw up his arms.

"The Guards will be coming soon to check on us." Artorus remarked as he looked at the door to the room.

"Then we'll have to give 'em a special greeting." Einrich announced as she opened up as locker and pulled something out of it. "Artorus, remember these?" She said, tossing a pair of holsters to the hybrid marine.

"My Desert Eagle and Sig.Pro!" He exclaimed as he slipped the shoulder holster on and then fastened the belt holster around his waist.

"Jackson, your gun?" Einrich asked.

"Give it to McKenzie, better a soldier have it than a computer technician." Jackson replied, smiling at the other marine.

Einrich removed her H&K VP-790 and kissed it, then placed it its holster.

Rita holstered her Walther P9 and looked to the others nervously.

"Hide." Einrich announced as she heard footsteps coming.

Artorus and McKenzie hid at either side of the double sliding doors. They stood silently as the doors slid open. Two Troopers entered the room, only to be struck in the back of the head by the marines behind them.

The two marines quickly shot the troopers and looted them for weapons. Artorus held up to Famas G-2s. He tossed on to Einrich and the other he handed to Rita.

.o.o.o.

Abel turned to the unit leader. "What just happened?" He asked.

"A random power failure sir." He replied.

Abel frowned. "I want patrols to make systematic sweeps of every section of this complex; we can't allow the prisoners to get out." He exclaimed.

The Unit Leader shook his head. "Sir, doing this will spread our forces out too thin; we won't have significant forces to protect this area and the escape rout." He implored.

Abel narrowed his eyes. "Listen to me, I want them found and terminated, we have nothing else to worry about, all of those creature are back in the other complex." He explained. "We'll just delay the departure until we round them up, do you understand?"

"Yes sir!"

Abel watched him return to his men and begin giving out orders, splitting them up into patrols.

Abel returned to his office and sat down behind his desk. He then noticed that something was different. "The Data Disk!" He exclaimed. He then looked over at the wall and saw that the ventilation hatch was missing. "NO!" He screamed.

End of Chapter 21, Phase 2-

.o.o.o.

I currently have 93 review for this story, when I reach 100, I figure out some way of celebrating it with a special chapter.

Also, I'd like to thank BlackDawn, Zinic, Warrior, Corporal Hicks, Stormseer88, Rjectkd89, ChristhePhoenixKnight, and everyone else who's supported this story.

Thanks guys, you're all awesome.

Bojack727


	22. Part 2, Chapter 22

This story just keeps going and going, I love writing it, and I hope you guys still like reading it. It's been a while since the beginning, but I haven't lost the feeling! I'm proud to say that I'm going on three years at this may; it's crazy when I think about it.

Oh well, 96 reviews as of now. Keep it up guys, you're all the best!

Bojack727

The Wolf Soldier

Phase 2: The Betrayal

Chapter 22

**.o.o.o.**

Abel and the Unit Leader watched the mobile display unit.

"I split the forces up into teams and have them running sweeps of the area." The Unit Leader explained. "Hopefully, we'll find something before too long."

"Yes, we can't afford to delay for much longer." Abel replied. "But that data is invaluable, the company must have it!"

**.o.o.o.**

Artorus turned to the others. "We have to two objectives now, the recovery of the data disk and the destruction of this place." He then turned to Jackson. "Do you know of a way to blow this place?"

"We'll have to access the reactor directly, but if I can hack into its control system, I can set it to deactivate the cooling system and cause it to overheat." Jackson replied.

"Good, the rest of you go take care of that, while I go get the disk." He told them.

"Are you crazy?" Einrich exclaimed.

"Listen, I am the must indestructible person here, I have the best chance of making it to their base of operations, and I have a feeling that Mr. Abel's problems are about to multiply." He explained to the others. "Now go!" He exclaimed.

**.o.o.o.**

The Trooper made his way down the dark hall, leading his team behind him. "This is Red Team, we're moving the sweep to the next wing, do you read me, command?" He asked.

"Yes, this is Squadron Leader Lieutenant Hathaway, the area you are coming upon is the former embryonic cultivation rooms, there should be nothing in there, so the sweep should progress smoothly."

"Roger, Nyder out." The Trooper replied.

**.o.o.o.**

Hathaway watched the display screen as the various patrols moved throughout the complex.

Abel was, meanwhile, fretting about over the missing data.

"They should be giving off signals; I don't understand why they're not showing up on the monitor." Hathaway remarked. "They must have disabled their life-monitors!" He exclaimed. He then stood up and turned to another Trooper.

"Collins?"

"Sir?"

"These marines are beginning to worry me, they're proving too adaptive for what their training should allow."

"I'm afraid I don't understand, sir."

Hathaway lowered his voice and leaned in to speak to him quietly. "This whole operation is steadily growing worse, if things don't improve soon, we'll have to supersede that man's control."

"Mutiny, sir?" Collins asked quietly.

"Not exactly, this entire incident is off the records, so anything that happens won't be recorded." He explained. "I will not allow any unnecessary bloodshed."

"Yes, sir, right then."

**.o.o.o.**

Nyder entered the dark room, and his team shined their lights into it.

"Nothing here!" He announce. But then a clinking sound was heard.

Nyder held up his hand and motioned for two of the men to check it out. He then instructed the others to guard the exit.

"Commander?"

**.o.o.o.**

"Yes Nyder?" Hathaway replied.

"We've heard something. I sent some men to check it out, they should be back any moment."

"Good."

"No- wait, there's something else in here, something in these tube things, something alive!"

Hathaway leaned forward as he spoke into the com-link. "What did you just say, I repeat, what did you—"

"Shit! Something's coming out of them- breaking loose, the two men I sent, I think they're dead!"

"Recall the men, withdraw!" Hathaway exclaimed.

"Something's blocking the exit, we can't—"

Hathaway stood up. "The link just went dead!" He remarked. "Blue Team, Red Team has been ambushed, go and see what happened- but execute extreme caution!"

**.o.o.o.**

Artorus made his way through the dark hallways, pressed up against the smooth wall as he moved along.

"Halt!"

He turned around and saw a team of troopers appear. They began firing on him. He slipped into a partial opened door and closed it behind him.

The troopers stopped at the door. "Get this thing open, we can't let him escape!"

**.o.o.o.**

The Hybrid marine looked around him and spotted a cluster of canisters and equipment, he then looked at the door. "They'll get in soon." He thought. He ran over to the large canister and twisted a nozzle that caused it to emit a hissing sound. He then slipped off and climbed into metal cabinet. The task proved difficult from his large stature, but her managed to get in all the way and close the hatch

The troopers pried the door open and entered the room.

One of them switched on his flashlight- and the room was engulfed in a blazing inferno of fire!

When the smoke finally cleared, Artorus crawled out of the cabinet. "Gas." He remarked.

**.o.o.o.**

Hathaway watched in horror as Gray Team vanished. "Two units lost in a matter of minutes!"

Abel watched from a distance and picked up a com-link. "Fox, these men are proving useless, I want you to go out and take you own measures against the insurgents, I'll deal with the other loose ends."

He then reached down and picked up a pulse rifle and deactivated the safety. He approached Hathaway and Collins from behind and opened fire.

He threw aside the weapon and turned to a group of men- his personal guard. "You are to take a defensive position here while I go out and investigate the problems in the complex." He then picked his pulse rifle back up and left the area.

**.o.o.o.**

Artorus entered into a small room that was marked with a sign that read "surveillance". He opened the door and activated the monitors in the small chamber. He began toggling through the various security cameras.

"Here it is. . ." He remarked as he came across the camera in the warehouse office. "Where is Abel?" He remarked out loud.

He stood up and turned away. "He'd never leave that spot if he had the drive on him." He reasoned. "Something must have happened to it!" He exclaimed. "That lunatic is on the move, I've got to get back to the others!"

He left the room and made his way down a different corridor, but stopped when he came across a group of fallen troopers. "What happened to these guys?" He silently wondered. He then looked up and noticed damage in the paneling on the walls, the circuits were exposes and sparking and a cable was touching the floor. He then noticed that the sparks were dangerously close to a air conditioning unit.

Artorus snapped to attention when he heard a hissing sound behind him. He turned around and came face to face with a towing silver creature with an eyeless face and an elongated head. It hissed menacingly at him as it loomed over him.

He took a step back and looked up at it. "Well, aren't you a big boy."

End of Chapter 22-

**.o.o.o.**

Not much to say, I've gone back and fixed the pacing a bit to make this chapter flow better. See you guys later.

Bojack727


	23. Part 2, Chapter 23 100th review chapter

The review count for this story has just passed the 100 review mark as of the time of I am writing this. In the past, when one of my stories reach 50 reviews, I made a special- but pointless- variety chapter/party.

In the case of this story, which is much more serious, that would not be appropriate. However, it's not often that a story gets a change to celebrate Centennial Review. This chapter will be longer, more in-depth and offer more bang for your buck!

Bojack727

.o.o.o.

THE WOLF SOLDIER

Phase 2: "The Betrayal"

Chapter 23 (100th Review Chapter)

.o.o.o.

Artorus stepped back as the imposing beast loomed over him. It was so much like the other xenomorphs, and yet it was what could best be considered a 'super alien'.

"Der Oberste Ausländer!" He thought. He pulled out his rifle and fired on it, but the round simply bounced off of it and flew off in all directions. "Not only large, but resistant to bullets!" He remarked uneasily.

By now, it had opened its mouth and was showing off its rows of menacing teeth. Artorus looked over at the fallen cable and thought of something. He backed up and fired on the nearby cooling tank.

Liquid sprayed out and onto the floor, the pooling water spread out and advanced towards the towering silver beast. And then, it happened, the watcher reached its feat and then came into contact with cable.

Artorus jumped up into the air and gripped a beam above him and hooked his legs around it. He looked down as a powerful electric current surged through the creature and began viciously electrocuting it.

The Hybrid Marine kicked a ventilation panel off of the ceiling and climbed into it, seeking sanctuary from the imminent chaos.

Artorus narrowly avoided the massive acidic explosion!

.o.o.o.

Jackson and the others were busy making their way down to the lower level to access the generator room.

"Holly shit!" McKenzie exclaimed, it sounds like a fucking war up there!" He remarked.

"We don't have time for this!" Einrich yelled.

Rita looked up. "Artorus?" She whispered. "I hope you're alright."

.o.o.o.

Artorus squeezed through the cramped ventilation shaft, slowing making his way to his desired goal. By this point, the air was rapidly growing thinner from the heat. He was having trouble focusing on the end of the tunnel. "Have to keep going." He spoke. "I must keep going." He went on. "I can't stop!" He yelled between halfhearted gasps.

He kicked out the panel below him and fell through it when he lost his grip. He landed on his back. He pulled himself up and his feet and looked around.

"There he is!" A voice yelled.

Artorus turned to see what it was. He spotted a patrol of troopers and swore silently to himself. "Not enough time." He gasped. "I need more time." He thought out loud as he began to run from them.

"Fire with everything, use the incendiary rounds!"

He held his rifle in one hand and fired at them as he began evading their pursuit. Soon the gun simply clicked and he threw it aside when he could see that it now longer had any ammunition in it.

Thing began exploding just behind him, jets of flame barley missed him as he ran. He turned a corner and looked at a covered panel on the wall. He punched it- swearing as he drew blood on his knuckles. He dug his hands into the panel and pried it open. He looked around and realized that the device he needed was no where to be seen. He then tore a couple of wires loose from their grids.

"I'll have to do it manually!" He snapped as he pressed the frayed ends of the wires together. A spark of electricity and a flash of light burst forth and he flung himself back. "Gahhhh!" He exclaimed, in recoil from the power surge that had hit him.

An explosion knocked him back and he could feel his right shoulder was burnt. He looked up to see a barricade descend from the roof and block the path between himself and the troopers.

.o.o.o.

Artorus looked around. "I can't take much more of this." He thought. "This is it, the eleventh hour. . ."

He snapped to alertness and rolled out of the way as something struck the wall on the spot where he had just been sitting.

Artorus got to his feet and looked forward as a man in black and red armor appeared from out of nowhere. "You!" He yelled.

The strange man approached him. "At last we meet, face to face." He remarked. "I am called 'Black Fox'." He said, introducing himself. "How fitting it now seems, considering that you are a wolf!" He yelled and raised his electrified staff at Artorus, pointing it at him challengingly.

"This mission has gotten out of control, people like myself are often required to come in an quell these problematic situations." He explained. "My training allows me to do what others cannot, and in this case," he paused. "It is to kill you!" He finished.

Artorus straightened himself up and looked straight into the red lenses of the helmet that the man was wearing. "You snuck up on me last time." Artorus replied. "I'm only going to warn to once- step down or else." He threatened

"Or else what?" Fox asked, his voice rising slightly in amusement.

The wolf smiled back at his words. "I'll kill you!" Artorus replied simply, standing up straight and staring defiantly at his attacker. "You're standing on a razor's edge, do you know that?" He asked him oddly as a strange glint appeared in his eyes and they seemed to darken slightly.

Fox shook his head. "Such words are meaningless now." He then pulled out a large knife and swung at Artorus, who stepped out of the way. He then jabbed at the Hybrid with his baton.

Artorus side-stepped his attack and then dodged another swipe from the blade. Fox suddenly became invisible and Artorus felt himself being kicked squarely in the chest. He went crashing through a wall and slid across a floor on his back.

.o.o.o.

He was barley back on his feet when he was kicked in the side and jabbed with the baton- sending a surge of electricity into his body.

"Where's all your tough talk now?" Fox exclaimed. "You said you were going to kill me, but all I see is a pathetic flawing creature unwilling to accept his inevitable death!" He yelled.

Artorus then took a kick in the side of the head and crashed through a glass wall.

"Even if you could summon up that inhuman power of yours, you'd still lose, because I can become invisible whenever I like!" Fox yelled confidently. "Well, aren't you at least going to say something?" He asked arrogantly.

He leaned in and looked into the darkened corner of the office. He saw the desk that was flying towards him until it was right before him.

The oak office piece exploded into hundred of pieces when it hit him and sent him flying into another desk, that he toppled over and flipped across and onto the floor. He did, however, notice that his cloaking device was split in half.

He stood up, but only to have the desk pushed into him at an inhuman speed and pin him between it and the wall. "What the hell are you?" He gasped.

Artorus looked at him with a dangerous glint in his canine eyes. "I'm the guy that's going to murder you so viciously; they'll never recognize you amongst the hundreds of little pieces of you that I'll leave behind!" Artorus screamed.

Fox jammed the baton into his chest and sent surge after surge into Artorus, but the hybrid only smiled and grabbed the baton in his hand. Electricity jolted into his arm but he never flinched, he just smiled and snapped it in half. "Sorry." He said, looking at the piece in his hand. "I guess I broke your toy." He stepped back and placed his foot against the desk.

Then, a long thin blade appeared out of one of Fox's gloves and he chopped the desk in half with it and began swiping at the marine with the long blade.

Artorus fluidly dodged every kick and punch and stab. He then caught one of Fox's feet in mid-kick and flipped him over.

Fox go back up and swung at Artorus with inhuman speed, but still missed him. Artorus reclined back and leaned in and grabbed Fox arm and twisted it viciously. "Wait!" Artorus yelled. "I'm not done- YET!" He yelled as he brought his elbow down on his opponent and snapping his arm at the joint.

Fox screamed as his arm bent at 90 degrees in the opposite direction. Artorus grabbed him by the neck and punched him square in the face, shattering his red visor.

"Oh god!" Fox screamed as his head was plowed into a wall.

Artorus effortlessly kicked Fox's own blade up into the air with his foot and caught it with one hand while the other held Fox against the wall.

"No, wait! I—"

Artorus frowned. "You said you wanted to see my real power, well now you got your wish and you can't back out!" He yelled as he drove the blade into Fox's neck- passing through his flesh and into the wall. Artorus then swiped the long blade to the side in one motion.

Fox's head topped off his body and rolled across the floor. The hybrid watched it role across the floor.

Artorus looked around and smiled. He slowly began to laugh in delight as he surveyed the area around him.

He stumbled around madly as laughed, but then he stopped and noticed his reflection. He took in the expression of delight in his eyes and grew quiet. "AHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he threw his hands over his eyes and staggered back. "Ahhhhh!" He yelled again. "Ahhhh-ahhhh-AHHHH!" He screamed.

"I'm a monster!" He yelled.

He then began to recall things-images of the past.

. . .His mother and father walking with him in the park.

. . .Crying when he saw a bird die- the first time he'd ever seen death.

. . .Laughing with friends in school.

. . .Graduating from his University.

. . .Partying with Swanson and the others.

. . .Smiling as he saw Rita for the first time.

. . .Fighting for the others as they struggled against all odds to stay alive.

. . .Kissing her in the dark room, realizing how powerful his feelings for her were.

He fell onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. "Goodbye yellow brick road, I'm going back to my cloud. . ."

He sat up and looked around and smiled. "No, I'm not a monster- I'm a person." He spoke. He then looked at the door. "It's time I got going." He remarked and stood up. "Somewhere, out there, I'm needed." He said with a smile.

.o.o.o.

Abel stopped when his communicator beeped. "Yes, this Abel, what now?"

"Sir, this is Green Squad, we've lost visual confirmation of MacNealand, he somehow jimmied an emergency blast door to block our path."

"I certainly hope you have some good news to tell me, soldier." Abel remarked dryly.

"Actually, sir, I'm afraid not."

"What are you getting at you idiot!" Abel demanded.

"We just got word from the team back at command that Agent Black Fox's life-signs have all flat-lined." He paused. "Sir, Fox is dead- that hybrid must have killed him."

There was a pause, and a sound of people moving around.

"Sir, the body has been found- his fucking head's been cut off!"

"Thank you, soldier." Abel turned off the communicator and smiled. "McNealand, it seems that you've proven TOO efficient for your own good." He remarked then proceeded to make his way down the hall, towards his final goal.

End of Chapter 23-

.o.o.o.

I've decided to include a bit about the next story with Artorus in the next chapter.

Anyway, I really don't think there's much I can say about this one that you all probably haven't already said. This one was one of the most insane and intense chapter in whole story. In fact, it may have be the most adrenaline packed chapter yet.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter, because it almost wrote itself. You'll probably see more of the others in the next one. Well, see guys around.

Thenext chapter will include information on the next story to feature Artorus in it- "USCM Files: The Visitation"

Bojack727

Ps. What about Fox, that was something, don't you all think?

Oh, and thanks to Zinic, Warrior, Rjektd89, BlackDawn, SPECIALGUY, Stormseer88, the CynicalCountess, and everyone else.

Later!


	24. Part 2, Chapter 24

USCM Files: "The Visitation"

Prologue

.o.o.o.

Lieutenant Colonel Braggs reviews the crew manifesto

. . . Chief Warrant Officer Robert Alexanders

. . . Sergeant Artorus McNealand

. . . Medical Officer Helena Nath

. . . Corporal Howard Jericho

. . . Corporal Ruth Ferity

. . . Private Clarence Hathaway

. . . Private Janis Snyder

. . . Private Philip DeStephano

. . . W-Y Agent H. P. Dothan

. . . Civilian Attaché Dr. Robert Vaschinski

Eight soldiers, one Company Man, and a civilian. He leaned back in thought, going over the recent events in his mind.

A small research vessel had crashed on a low class planet along the fringe of the galaxies under protection by the Federation Charter. A distress call was picked up shortly after this occurred, but transmission ceased almost immediately after it began.

Under normal circumstances, a rescue ship would be sent in to pick up any survivors, but the planet that the ship had become stranded on was strictly off limits by outside influences because of numerous shady declarations by the high-ups.

However, it would be acceptable to send in a small force of USCM operatives to rescue them. The Company had insisted that a civilian advisor accompany them on the mission- for reason that were to remain unknown to all unnecessary parties.

"A lode of rubbish!" Braggs exclaimed. "How can they expect up to properly carry out the mission if we are kept in the dark about it?" He asked to no one in particular.

He looked off to the side. "Typical Bureaucratic Tactics by the Company!" He fumed.

.o.o.o.

Well, that was a bit of a preview of the upcoming story featuring Artorus. It'll be rather different from this one, and I'm going to try and take it in a bit of a different direction. Also, that little tidbit will probably change a bit in the final version.

This one will be more about atmosphere and suspense- and it may actually only need a PG rating, but we'll see. Anyway, thanks for the ungoing support for the current story.

Bojack727

.o.o.o.

THE WOLF SOLDIER

Phase 2: "The Betrayal"

Chapter 24

.o.o.o.

The increasing amount of danger that Artorus was faced with was badly hindering him being able to get back to the others. For one thing, there were the soldiers, but then there were also these new things- these Super Aliens!

He readjusted his duffel bag and continued on his way.

.o.o.o.

The soldiers in the warehouse continued communication with the patrols. One of them sat before the display.

"All members of Red Team have been terminated." He began. "Gray Team has been destroyed as well." He finished.

"Green Team is pursuing the Wolf." Another Trooper added.

"I don't like this; I'm going to recall the two other remaining teams back here." The first Trooper remarked.

"But Abel is out there, recalling them would leave him defenseless." The other replied.

"He knew the risk he was taking on when he did that, now call them back."

"This is Black Team, calling from the HQ, please respond, Blue and White Teams."

The first Trooper turned to look at him. "Well, are thy answering?"

"Blue Team is currently investigating the attack on Red Team, but- wait something's happening, they're under attack now!"

They watched as all of the Blue Team members' readings suddenly began to Vanish. "They all dead."

The First Trooper began to speak rapidly into his communicator. "Listen, White Team, return to base immediately, something's happened to Blue! Do you read me?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, return here and take up defensive positions around the entryway to command, we've suffered too many casualties to continue to the sweep."

.o.o.o.

Green Team managed to open the 2nd blast door that Artorus had set. They entered the hall and looked around, but he was no where to be seen.

One of them looked up at the ceiling when something caught his eye. "What the fuck?" He remarked as he looked up at the exposed sprinkler valve.

Another one looked over one side of the hall and noticed a panel had been removed. He pushed it away and looked in to see a strange canister feeding directly into the extinguisher system pipelines. "What the hell?"

He then noticed a timer, which clicked and showed a "0:00" on its display.

Just then, noxious liquids began descending from the valve in the ceiling.

The Team leader looked around. "It's some kind of gas, but can't get through out masks." He told the men.

But one of the other Troopers looked down and noticed that the liquid was bubbling. "Sir, something wrong here."

.o.o.o.

Artorus was walking away when he heard the blast. "Enhanced liquid chlorine, extremely toxic, but even more dangerous when mixed with pure nitroglycerin and put in contact with air." He though to himself.

It was something that Swanson had mentioned one time a few years back.

Artorus smiled and went on his way

.o.o.o.

The Silver beast slowly moved through the halls, another one behind it.

"Hello."

It swung its elongated head just in time to be struck by a bottle full of clear liquid with a burning rag stuffed into it. The beast caught on fire and stumbled back. The flames spread over it rapidly and set its entire body ablaze.

The other creature turned to try and attack the stranger. But a similar object collided with it.

Artorus stepped forward. "It's an old trick I learned from a friend of mine." He said with a smile. He then pulled out a small flame thrower that he had taken from the lab and began to further the fire that engulfed the two beasts.

After a while, they fell to the ground and became still, their body melting from the fire and their own acidic blood. By this point, Artorus had already stepped around them and was safely on the other end of the hall.

"Lets see, if the lay out of the complex was correct, then their were 10 chamber for these things." He explained. "There can't be more than seven of them left." He concluded.

He kneeled down and removed the extra grenades from a corpse near him and made his way towards where the others would be.

End of Chapter 24-

.o.o.o.

This chapter was a bit odd, but things will probably pick back up in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the small preview of the next story.

Later!

Bojack727


	25. Part 2, Chapter 25

This story is gradually reaching its climax. In the meantime, you all will be happy to know that I've begun work on the first chapter of the next story to feature Artorus. I decided to postpone a story with Artorus and the Predators in place of a story that is entirely different.

But don't worry; the third story in the series will bring the predators into the scene. "The Visitation" will be something entirely different.

On a side note, I was informed by former writer Zinic that people get author alerts for everything that the writer does. So, I can imaged that anyone who care about this story might be a bit put off when they get some alert about an unrelated anime story that I've updated. . . Like say "Hiei and Kuwabara: Saga of the Dark World" or "If You'd Just Say You Love Me". Sorry if this seems like a plug of some sort, because it might very well be- heh.

Bojack727

THE WOLF SOLDIER

Phase 2: "The Betrayal"

Chapter 25

.o.o.o.

"Jackson, do you read me?"

The other marine picked up the communicator. "Yes, is that you, Artorus?"

"Yes, I'm on my way to meet up with you guys, something has happened to the data- Abel doesn't have it anymore."

Jackson furrowed his brow. "Do you know where it is?" He asked.

"No, that the weird thing- it just disappeared." Artorus explained over the communicator. "The place was crawling with soldiers and these new monsters."

"What?" Jackson asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I took care of the soldiers, with a bit of help from these bid silver monsters- but it's no alliance, mind you." He paused.

"Where are you now?" Jackson asked.

"I'm on my way as we speak." Artorus answered. "But keep an eye out for danger."

"Right." Jackson replied.

Einrich stopped held up her hand. "Wait, there's something ahead of us!" She shouted.

The others stopped as Einrich drew her weapon. Rita and McKenzie joined her and aimed at the door that the approaching noise emanated from.

The door slid open.

"Well, I'd imagine that you'd be a bit more happy to see me."

Rita gasped. "Artorus, its you!"

Einrich and McKenzie sighed. "You scared the shit out of us!" The other female marine exclaimed.

Artorus turned to Jackson. "We should be almost there, but I suspect that they'll be aware of the fact that we plan to destroy this whole place." Artorus remarked. "The good thing is, is that I doubt that they still have the manpower to stop us from getting there."

"I hope you're right."

.o.o.o.

Mr. Yutani sat behind the desk in his large office. He watched as a large door slid open in and a man in drag gray suit entered.

"Sir, we have received no additional reports from the agents on the Chiris-157"

Yutani leaned forward. "What do you mean 'no additional reports'?"

"Abel has failed to follow up with any more information within the last 72 hours. Others within the firm believe that he his attempting some kind of coup."

Yutani frowned. "No, it's not a coup." He replied. "But he's no less dangerous- he is a glory hog and loves to perpetuate his own reputation." He explained. "and I am afraid that his kind have no place in the new order of this company."

"sir?"

Yutani shook his head. "I am afraid that Abel has assumed some kind of elegal unilateral control of the forces- he has undoubtedly severed connections deliberately from corporate office and- I fear- caused a bloodbath as a result of his needlessly brutal tactics."

"What measure do you wish to take against him then?" The man asked.

Yutani looked him in the eyes. "Have this message sent to the supplemental forces on a 'priority red' coded channel." He began. "Abel is to be relieved of command and detained for further investigation." He paused. "And containment and cooperation measures are to take president over termination."

"Yes sir." The other man replied and left the room.

Yutani leaned back in his seat and turned to face the other end of the large office. "Those asses from the public relations are clamoring for overhauls of the entire sytem- the old ways are soon going to be gone, and you- Abel!" He paused. "Are a danger loose cannon that can no longer be tolerated."

.o.o.o.

Red light flooded the massive chamber that they were in. Artorus and the other's shielded their eyes from the mechanical glow of the power core.

Artorus turned to the others. "Jackson, Rita and I will remain here and finish the process." He began. "Einrich, you and McKenzie will take Doctor Clement and secure an escape rout."

"Are you sure about this?" Einrich asked.

"Never more certain in my entire life." Artorus replied.

"Right, come along Doctor." McKenzie remarked and he put a hand on the older man's should and nodded for him to follow him.

The three of them left, while the other three marines prepared to advance into the inner chamber of the core.

.o.o.o.

Artorus, Jackson, and Rita looked around as they entered the large spherical chamber. Before them was a steal catwalk that lead to a circular platform around a massive column that glowed a bright red color in places.

An eerie red glow pervaded the atmosphere around them as they reached the column.

Jackson kneeled down and looked at it. "Now, this core is regulated by a series of cooling systems, which I will disengage to cause it to overheat." Jackson explained over the load hum of the core. "I'm going to disengage the safety protocols so that we can manually deactivate the cooling rods."

"How long will we have?" Rita asked.

"Less than an hour, maybe forty-five minutes at most." Jackson replied.

"Well than, the soon we leave, the better." Artorus added.

Jackson began rapidly accessing the data port and hacked into its system. After a few moments, he turned around and looked at his two comrades. "Okay, now we'll need to do the manual part." He began.

He stood up and walked around the massive column that housed the power core. "There are four locking clamps for the cooling injection valves." He then turned back and removed a panel from a metallic pipe that seemed to feed into the main column. He reached into and began rotating a series of rings. As he turned them, he revealed that there were red sections on them. He soon lined up all the red sections in descending order and pulled the rings out. He then reached in ands detached the cooling valve.

Warning, safety margins for optimal function of core have been compromised. Cooling systems now functioning at 80.

"That would be the computer." Jackson replied. "Just ignore it and get on to the others."

.o.o.o.

Einrich waited for the door to open. "It'll take it a secant for the code to clear.

She then heard a sound behind them and the three of them turned to see another doorway slide open.

"You!" Einrich exclaimed.

Abel stepped into the compartment with them. He had his rifle trained on them. "I see you've managed to stay alive despite my best efforts, and the efforts of some unseen force- but it is about to end." He explained.

"That door that you're waiting for will not open any time soon, I've see to that." He added. "I am very impressed by your seemingly relentless persistence, but it ends here!" He exclaimed and fired on them.

"You killed him!" McKenzie exclaimed.

"That doddering old fool should have died a long time ago." Abel replied. "And you both will be joining him very soon." He added. He then turned to the other to that lead into the core chamber- while keeping his weapon trained on them. "But I must deal with those other three first, but take heart in the knowledge that I will not keep either of you two waiting long."

The two marines watched helplessly as the door closed before them.

.o.o.o.

Artorus finished the 2nd valve, while Rita completed the 3rd.

"Almost there!" Jackson yelled as he made his way back around and began to work on the final valve. Something struck him across the back.

Rita looked up and turned to see Abel looked down at her.

"Now, now, Miss Hammond, don't do anything rash!" He remarked. "Now step back!"

She backed off and held her hands up. Abel smiled. "Now, tell me, where is the Hybrid?"

"Right here!" Artorus yelled as he jumped Abel.

The two crashed into the railing and Abel's gun fell away.

Artorus put his hands around Abel's neck, but the human slipped his hands between Artorus' arms and knocked them away. He then propped himself up on the railing and kicked the Hybrid away.

"I'm afraid you'll find that I'm a bit more then just some common human." Abel remarked.

Artorus got onto his feet and punched him in the face. He then rammed himself into Abel and pushed him back against the railing, trying to flip him over it.

But Abel reversed their position with inhuman speed and flipped him over the railing and into the gaping darkness below.

"NO!" Rita screamed in rage.

Able turned around in time to catch Rita's wrist and force the pistol out of her hand. He then twisted her arm behind her back and shoved her away.

Abel began to advance towards the core. "And now to finish off the rest of you."

End of Chapter 25-

.o.o.o.

I think that chapter did a pretty good job of tying things together. Anyway, I hope to see you guys next time.

This is silver chapter of the series, but I don't think this will get very close to a gold chapter. . . Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the rest of the story. It will probably wrap up around chapter 30 or so.

Bojack727


	26. Part 2, Chapter 26

THE WOLF SOLDIER

Phase 2: "The Betrayal"

Chapter 26

Sorry about the delay on this one. I've been a little busy, so the updates might be a little sparse for a while.

.o.o.o.

"And now, to finish of the rest of you." Abel announced coldly as he advanced towards the core. But he noticed something, the other marine- the one called "Jackson"- was gone.

"Still have bit of fight left in you, I see?" He remarked with a laugh.

"Fuck you!" Rita yelled.

Bang- Bang- Bang-!

The other man turned around in time to be shot several time in the torso by the enraged female marine. "Just die!" She yelled as she unloaded the clip into him.

Abel was laid out across the floor and not moving, he appeared to have died in a steadily growing pool of his own blood.

Rita threw the gun away and rushed over to the edge of the railing and looked down. "ARTORUS!" She screamed. No answer came as she looked into the darkness of the chasm below.

She couldn't help, she began sob uncontrollably, but someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned her around to see who it was.

"Rita, get away from him!" Jackson called out.

Rita gasped in horror as Abel looked at her venomously. "You know, that rather hurt." He remarked.

Jackson rushed up. "Hit the deck!" He yelled

Rita dropped to the floor as Jackson unleashed a stream of fire onto Abel, setting him ablaze and causing his mad form to thrash around.

Rita stood up and Jackson ran over so that the two them advanced on the flaming attacker and shoved him over the edge of the railing. Abel screamed insanely as he vanished into darkness.

"What the fuck was that?" Jackson exclaimed as he looked down into the darkness with the woman.

"At least he's dead." Rita replied weakly.

The two of them then heard a clinking sound and turned to see Artorus standing there, holding the final valve in his hand. He dropped it and smiled at them.

Rita ran up to him and embraced him. Jackson walked up to the two of them and smiled. "I don't understand, how'd you survive the fall?"

Artorus smiled while holding Rita against him. "I didn't fall far; there was another gangway below this one, which came from a maintenance shaft in the infrastructure. I caught onto it at the last second and pulled myself back up."

The three of them looked over at the core. "It's done." Artorus remarked. He then stopped and turned to face Jackson. "Thanks for looking out for her."

The black marine shook his head. "No man, its nothing special, I was just looking after my teammate."

Artorus smiled. "Still, it means a lot to me."

"Yeah, this place is fucked, that core is going to liquefy and eat through the outer casing and blow this place sky high." Jackson spoke.

"Then we'd better get out of here." Artorus remarked.

The three of them left the chamber and met up with the others.

.o.o.o.

Artorus kneeled down and looked at Dr. Clement's body. "Such a pointless waist of life." He remarked.

Artorus stood up and looked at the others. "I wonder how many people have died for the sake of progress, just so that some faceless company can have its weapon?" He asked to no one in particular.

Einrich shook her head. "This is what war really is- a game that is played by politicians and businessmen." She added. "And we're the pawns in this game, the expendable assets."

McKenzie stepped forward. "It's time for the pawns to start fighting back!"

Artorus reached into his rucksack and pulled out another FaMas rifle and began loading M1 grenades. "Save your bullets for the humans, they can't hurt these new silver aliens, just incendiary weapons will affect them." He explained.

He then stopped and turned to Rita and pulled her over to him and kissed her on the mouth. He pressed his lips hard against her in a hot kiss and finally pulled back after several secants and looked into her eyes. "I needed that for luck." He told the flushed female marine.

"Alright now, let's move out!" Artorus exclaimed.

.o.o.o.

The marines quickly made their way down the many corridors towards the hanger of the facility.

Once they made it to the entrance, they came to halt what they were greeted by the deployed blast doors.

"Jackson, see if you can override the doors!" Artorus instructed the other marine.

"Right." Jackson replied and began accessing the security override panel.

The other three marines waited silently as the work moved along. But, then Einrich turned and looked away. "Something is coming."

"Is it those creatures?" McKenzie asked.

"No, listen." Einrich replied. "Can't you hear the sound of footsteps- from a group."

Artorus and Jackson stood close to the door as it suddenly began to slide open. But the two of them were forced back when someone started firing on them.

After ducking out of the way, Artorus swung out into the open and fired into the hanger and then threw a grenade into the room. "Guys, look out!" He yelled.

Einrich turned her head around and looked back at him. "They're coming from this side too. We're surrounded!"

End of Chapter 26-

So, what did you guys think of this chapter. I'll try and update again soon. Also, thanks to everyone who reviews this story. It really means a lot to me to be able to read them and see what you guys think.

Bojack727


	27. Part 2, Chapter 27

WOLF SOLDIER

Phase 2: The Betrayal

Chapter 27

Well, this story just keeps going. I'm not sure how much longer it will last, but I'm trying to think of a way to wrap things up at the end.

One thing that is an issue for me is to wrap up the many divergent plots and bring them together in the end. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm rather pleased with it.

Bojack727

**.o.o.o.**

Artorus looked around as time stretch on indefinitely. The eternal clock of the complex's eminent destruction loomed in his mind as he led the last of his compatriots out of the proverbial belly of the beast.

In times like this, words effortless lost their meaning. How does one address the sheer amount of chaos and destruction that surrounded them? This was the inescapable reality of their world now.

Artorus briefly recalled the words of his mentor at the academy.

_"In battle, we cannot enjoy war, only respect it."_ He explained, smiling effortlessly. _"Combat can either teach a man the thrill of death or the value of life."_ He added. _"It's up to us as men and people to choose which answer is the best for us."_

He shook his head, returning to reality for a moment. He then recalled his own recent thoughts.

_"The essence of battle is a dangerous demon that dwells within all of us."_ He thought. _"I must fight many battles- inside and out- to conquer this fire that burns within me."_

The group stopped to get their barring in the complex's spanning tunnels.

Einrich spoke out loud. "So this is the real thing, this is the terror of war." She reasoned. "I hate this; there is nothing worse than these last few days." She paused and looked off into the darkness. "I never want to kill another living thing after this is over."

Artorus turned to face her. "I'm glad to hear you say that." He smiled.

**.o.o.o.**

Geraldy frowned. "They're getting too good; they've killed so many of my children with the same ruthless proficiency as they kill themselves."

He stopped and pressed a button to open a hatch in the wall. "And now to make my exit, the aliens will make their way back to the civilized world, but only in the way that I choose."

He then produced a device and pressed a button on it. "One final test." He remarked.

**.o.o.o.**

Artorus and the others soon reached the gates, seeing the blast doors were down. After the gates had been parted, the enemy opened fire at them.

The enemy soldiers fired at them. Artorus hid around the corner of the wall. He took out a grenade and lobbed it into the hanger bay, ducking back as the blast resonated into the hall with them.

Einrich turned around and heard the sound of footsteps. "They're coming from both sides now!" She exclaimed.

Artorus looked over his shoulder as Jackson fired his pistol at the enemy. "They're on this side too!" He yelled back.

"We have to close the blast doors behind us!" Jackson yelled.

"Right!" McKenzie exclaimed back and rushed over to the wall and prepared to press the emergency panel, but the door blew to pieces and sent him flying.

"TOO LATE!" Einrich screamed as she rushed over to get her fallen comrade onto his feet.

A bullet entered her leg and she fell down beside him.

"Einrich!" Rita yelled and tried to run over to her, but the other female marine just aimed her own weapon at her.

"Stay back!" Einrich commanded and then whirled her gun around to fire on the soldier's that were trying to advance on them.

Artorus stood up and fired his rifle into the hanger bay. "Jackson stay here with Rita and the others." He instructed him.

"Where the hell are you going?" Jackson snapped back.

"I'm going in, and it's going to get really bloody." He explained as he discarded the empty rifle and drew his own black Desert Eagle and another pistol he had on him.

Jackson nodded silently as he watched him enter into the deadly area.

**.o.o.o.**

Artorus ran into the bay and threw a grenade into the suspended office room- where the snipers were hiding. The office was transformed into a ball of fire as the charred bodies fell to the far ground below.

He then aimed the smaller gun over his shoulder and fired a few shots into a soldier behind him- piercing his skull. He then turned around and fired his Desert Eagle into another trooper's torso

He shifted his pose and advance down one of the paths formed by the rise of metallic crates and barrels about him.

He ducked as a bullet passed by his head and returned fire with the smaller gun and then fired the Desert Eagle through a crate, punching a large hole through the trooper on the other side of it.

He reached a jeep-like vehicle and looked into it.

**.o.o.o.**

McKenzie looked up. "Damnit girl, you got hurt on my account." He remarked.

"Shut up!" she yelled as she fired her rifle at the troopers. A couple of them fell to the ground while the rest backed away.

"You're bleeding, you've been shot!" She exclaimed. He rolled over and fired off his rifle a few times and then slung it over his shoulder. He pushed himself up off the floor and crawled over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What the—" Her words cut off as the encircling arms proceeded to pull her away. She blushed slightly at the feeling of dependence on him- it made her feel so terribly female.

"You're heavy; it must be that bullet waiting you down." He added.

She flared up. "Ass!" she snapped at him.

A bullet struck him in the shoulder and fell back, with her on top of him. "Shit!" He swore. "I guess this is where we die." He thought silently.

"Get your hand off of my chest!" She yelled at him when she felt the idle hand callously rest atop the rise of flesh through her thin white shirt.

"Sorry." He conceded.

"DROP!" Called out a powerful voice.

Both of them flattened themselves onto the floor as their comrade appeared with a massive 50mm gun.

Artorus hefted the powerful weapon up and pulled the trigger- unleashing the deadly projectiles into the swarm of troopers.

The insides of the machine worked like mad as it showered the troopers with high-speed 50mm rounds. Artorus rotated the end of the barrel in a deadly sweep with the weapon, mowing down the attackers.

**.o.o.o.**

McKenzie eyes the covered wound through his open jacked. He right arm was held up in a sling, as the jacket was perched on his shoulder.

Einrich limped over to him, her left thigh bound up tightly; she winced as she looked down at him. "You're such an asshole!" She remarked and smacked him across the cheek.

He yelped and was about to protest when she pushed him against the wall he was leaning against and kissed him roughly on the lips before releasing him. "Bastard!" She complained and looked away, blushing ever so slightly.

He groaned and looked up at her. "Does this mean we're going out?" He asked, managing a smile.

She frowned for a moment and then smiled at him with a dangerous grin. "Maybe. . ."

**.o.o.o.**

Rita walked over to Artorus and Jackson who were working on starting up one of the remaining APCs in the hanger.

"We're running out of time, and the others need proper medical help." Rita remarked to the two men.

Artorus sighed. "I' know, we're going as fast as we can, but it just seems it's all too much for me." He finished. He flinched for a moment when he felt her snake her arms around his waist. He relaxed as she felt her rest her head against the small of his back, as much as he lesser height would permit her to reach.

"There, I got it working; now I just have to boot up the systems and get it started." Jackson informed them.

Artorus turned himself around so that Rita was still holding onto him, but that she was looking up into his eyes. "Can you help me get the others into the APC?"

Rita nodded and the two left to retrieve Einrich and McKenzie.

**.o.o.o.**

Rita climbed into the APC with McKenzie and Einrich while Jackson sat in the driver seat. "We're almost free of this plays, this is the 9th inning stretch." He remarked.

Artorus looked up and noticed the massive cannon mounted on the top of it. "What the heck is that?" He thought, then recalling that he had seen it somewhere before. "That's a r—" He began, when he heard a pounding sound against the blast doors.

"Jackson!" He yelled. "Power up the weapons on this thing, something really big is coming!"

**.o.o.o.**

At that moment, no one noticed that the trooper's drop ship departed suddenly and seemingly for no reason. . .

**.o.o.o.**

"Artorus McNealand." A voice remarked behind him.

The marine whirled around and turned to see a strange charred and blackened figure standing before him, like something out of a bad dream.

"You!" Artorus hissed.

The blackened skin of Abel's face morphed into a chilling smile. "You didn't think I could be killed that easily, did you?"

(- End of Chapter 27 -)

**.o.o.o.**

This one certainly turned out to be one of my more complicated chapters.

Special thanks go out to Zinic, BlackDawn, Warrior, Stormseer88, Raichu-Fan, and everyone else who's supported this story over the years.

See you all next time in chapter 28

Later,

Bojack727

P.s. I can't believe this chapter turned out to be over 1600 words longs, that huge for my usual chapter size. . . and this one is actually just over 5 pages as well. I hope you all liked this extra-long chapter.


	28. Part 2, Chapter 28

THE WOLF SOLDIER

Phase 2: The Betrayal

Chapter 28

After the events of the last chapter, I now feel more confident about the remainder of this story. I hope you all will continue to reed this and hopefully enjoy it.

Thank you,

Bojack727

**.o.o.o.**

"Artorus McNealand." A voice remarked behind him.

The marine whirled around and turned to see a strange charred and blackened figure standing before him, like something out of a bad dream.

"You!" Artorus hissed as she rushed over to where his enemy stood.

The blackened skin of Abel's face morphed into a chilling smile. "You didn't think I could be killed that easily, did you?"

"One can only hope." Artorus remarked as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at the 'man'.

Abel only smiled at the action. "How typical of you to point a gun- just like the soldier you are."

"W-what are you?" Artorus asked uneasily.

Abel smiled and took a bow. "I am," he paused. "the latest in artificial life-form science."

"You're an android." Artorus replied, aiming the Desert Eagle right between the creature's eyes. "Still, even an automaton shouldn't have survived what you did."

"Oh, you mean that nasty fall while I was on fire?" He asked mockingly. "I'm far too advanced to die like that."

"I think it's time we find out just what you can survive." Artorus remarked.

Abel pulled out a gun and tried to point it at him, but Artorus fired his Desert Eagle and blew off his arm in a flash of sparks.

The charred artificial limb flew across the floor and Abel recoiled back.

"It's time I finished you once and for all!" Artorus exclaimed. Abel just smiled in return.

Artorus pulled the trigger.

!BANG!

**.o.o.o.**

In the dark blackness of space, the massive Battle Freighter flickered to automated life as it moved through its path in Geo-stationary orbit around the small planet.

**.o.o.o.**

"What?" Artorus asked as he fell to the ground. He looked down at his side and saw he was bleeding. He then looked over to see Abel's severed arm holding its gun- the barrel was smoking.

"He wanted me to shoot his arm off!" Artorus thought. "Damn!"

"My model comes with a special feature that allows us to control the sections of our bodies through special transmitter-receivers." He remarked and pulled out a 2nd gun and aimed it at Artorus. "I'm going to enjoy killing you most of all, my annoying little beast."

"A true tactician knows when to sacrifice to achieve his goal; that is what makes me different from a grunt like you!" He finished as he aimed the pistol right at Artorus' head.

Artorus pulled out his other gun, but Abel shot it out of his hand. "Ahaha, you still have a bit of fight left in you? How pointless!"

Artorus looked up at him. "You won't succeed!"

Abel frowned. "I'd had enough of your prattling tongue- you infuriating optimism and hope is hopelessly obstinate. . . PATHETIC!" He exclaimed. "You will die, and this will all be over."

He prepared to fire, when a massive burst of super-heated energy passed through his torso. Abel exploded into two halves. The legs of the lower half buckled and fell forward and the upper half hit the ground and exploded into pieces.

Artorus gasped as he watched the remains of the android smolder.

Jackson watched from the top of the APC. "Rail-Gun, bitch!" He yelled and through his arms up. He then hopped down and he and Rita got a hold of Artorus and helped him into the APC. Luckily, like the others, the bullet had passed strait through him.

The APC began to slowly advance towards the massive exit of the cargo bay when the blast doors shattered. A massive elongated head emerged from behind the broken barriers.

Rita hadn't finished treating Artorus' wound when he looked up and saw the creature appear.

"Oh my god." He exclaimed as he saw it.

**.o.o.o.**

Special thanks to everyone who supported this story and continue to support it. Thank you all so much.

Bojack727


	29. Part 2, Chapter 29

THE WOLF SOLDIER

Phase 2: The Betrayal

Chapter 29

This chapter is a bit on the short side. It is mostly filler for the next chapter. This story is almost done and I'd like to thank everyone who's read this story over the years.

**.o.o.o.**

"It's the queen!" Artorus exclaimed.

The massive alien began to pursue them as the APC sped away. Jackson returned to the rail gun and aimed it at the beast. "I hope this thing charges back up in time!" He exclaimed.

**.o.o.o.**

Redford and Frost sat silently in the Drop Ship.

"What do you think is happening now?" Mia asked the senior pilot.

"Don't know girl, it's been way to quite." Redford replied. "And it looks like one of the army's drop ships took off."

Frost looked down at a blinking light. "Hey, something is coming this way- and fast!"

**.o.o.o.**

There was a loud metallic hiss as the gun fired off once more- giving off a deafening bang!

With gruesome efficiency, the demi-queen's head exploded as the super-heated high-speed round soared through it.

**.o.o.o.**

Rita floored the accelerator of the APC as it sped out of the cargo bay, they had to get out of there as fest as they could.

Jackson looked off into the distance. "Any time now. . ."

**.o.o.o.**

Redford and Frost were forced to look away as the complex went up in a massive explosion. A light shined before them more brightly then the sun.

"Holy shit!" Redford exclaimed, shielding his eyes.

"What the fuck just happened!" Frost demanded as they were bathed in the blinding white light.

'-an y-u h—r m-?'

Frost looked down at the com-system. "Repeat, please repeat." She replied.

'Can you hear me?'

Redford looked over. "Who are you?"

'It's me, Rita Hammond.' Came the simple reply.

The two pilots looked at one another and then back to the communicator. "What's going on, Girl?" Frost asked.

'I'll explain when we get there, just get ready to take off.'

'Get us the hell out of here!' a voice- sounding much like Jackson- cut in.

**.o.o.o.**

Redford and Frost watched as the new APC skidded into the bay of the drop-ship. Rita and Jackson stepped out, supporting Einrich between them. Then Artorus came out of the vehicle with McKenzie in tow.

"We gotta get out of here!" Rita exclaimed.

"The soldiers, they're all dead." Jackson added.

"Along with the rest of the team."

Redford nodded and motioned for Frost to join him in the cockpit of the ship.

The Drop-Ship soon took to the air and departed from the planet, headed towards the Heavy Cruiser awaiting them.

(- End of Chapter 29 -)

**.o.o.o.**

I know this one was a bit spare, but the next one will be a lot better.

-Bojack727


	30. Part 2, Chapter 30

**THE WOLF SOLDIER**

Phase 2: The Betrayal

Chapter 30

**.o.o.o.**

It could be described as a light brighter then the sun, a great blinding supremacy! The entire complex went up in a massive blossom of light, capped off by a towering cloud of smoke. She shockwave shook the drop-ship slightly as they all made their way off the planet.

Since McKenzie and Einrich were pretty shot up, so Rita convinced them to submit to being sedated for the return journey to the Cruiser. The Drop-ship was now set on auto-pilot and heading on course.

"This is beyond anything I could have ever expected." Redford remarked.

"It's more than anything any of us could have expected." Frost added.

"So many dead," he paused. "And for what, the blueprint for the next great weapon of destruction?" Redford asked.

Artorus sighed. "It was the blueprint for conquest, the key to the gates of hell." He explained darkly. "To possess these creatures would be once of the greatest sins of man."

"As humans, we are driven to expand and better ourselves, but at some point things went wrong." He paused. "Humans got greedy, and when people get greedy, lots of innocent people suffer." Artorus finished.

"What we did here, what was it all for- what was any of this for?" Redford asked rhetorically. "Why do humans think they need these kinds of weapons in the first place?" He added. "And why do we think we can actually control them?"

"Hubris," Artorus replied. "We never think about these things until the tower comes crashing down." He remarked. "And this time, it's done far more damage in the impact."

"But at least it's finally over, right?" Frost asked.

Artorus nodded, not wanting to mention that he had seen Geraldy in person.

"The information is gone for good; they'll never be able to use it to create the super-race of aliens that Geraldy started." Jackson explained. "All the existing ones are dust and there will be no others."

**.o.o.o.**

Redford entered the cockpit and put his headset back on. He then noticed a blinking light on the control panel. "Someone it trying to contact us." He remarked as he opened up the communication system.

"This is Captain Beck from the Supplementary Dispatch team, on board the Hiraga, do you read me?"

Redford sighed. "Yes, this is senior piloting officer Hunter Redford of the USCM 181st squadron; I read you loud and clear."

"Good, we are en-route to your ship and have brought medical staff and facilities for the wounded." The voice explained. "Can you make it back to your ship?"

"Yes, we will be returning to the Kenmoru soon."

**.o.o.o.**

The Drop-ship entered into the docking bay, while the hatches shut and sealed behind them. Once the atmosphere reestablished itself; Artorus and the others made their way out.

"Their shuttle in on the way and it can get us out of here, so we need to be ready to reopen the hatches to admit them." Artorus explained.

Suddenly the lights dimmed. Artorus looked around and turned to the others. "Quick, back into the Drop-ship!"

'No need for that.' Said a voice over the intercom. 'I am now in active control of this ship and I'm afraid there is going to be a change of plans.'

Rita looked over at Artorus. "Who is that?" she asked.

"It's him, Geraldy."

'Very observant of you, and you as you may have also noted, I am now in control of the all the functions of this ship.'

Red lights began to flash as sirens sounded.

"What's he doing!" Jackson exclaimed.

"He's arming the Kenmoru's defences." Artorus replied. "He'd going to open fire on something."

"Shit!" Redford exclaimed. "That son-of-a-bitch is going to open fire on the Shuttle!"

'Oh, more then that, with the offensive capabilities of this vessel, the laser cannon should be adequate to destroy the Hiraga as well!' inferred the voice mockingly.

Then a monitor flickered to life and showed the other cruiser come into view.

"NO!" Frost screamed.

The Hiraga was hit by a beam of energy from the laser cannon and exploded, catching the shuttle in the blast.

'Did you think that you could stop me and my work that easily?' the voice asked over the intercom. 'This is my life's work, everything I've done has led to this moment and I will not allow anyone to stop me.'

Artorus and the others ducked out of the view of the cameras, behind a long row of tall steel crates.

'As for the rest of you troublesome insects, I think it will be simple enough to flush you out and exterminate you. With the full function of this ship at my disposal, the means for killing you all off are almost limitless.'

Artorus looked up at the ceiling. "Damnit, you've lost- the genetic data was destroyed with the complex! There's noting left for you to work with!"

Jackson nodded. "Yeah, and you know damn well that you'll never be able to recreate it ever again!"

'But you're wrong, I have the data- my creations retrieved it for me before I left, and while you killed all of them at the complex, it will be no trouble to mass produce them on the nearest inhabited planet.' He paused. 'So despite you're oh so heroic banter, I've still won! And now I think it's time for you to die!'

Artorus turned to the others. "I have to go after him and stop him, once and for all."

"How are you going to get to him?" Rita asked.

"Yeah, you don't even know where exactly he is." Jackson added.

Artorus smiled and pointed towards a nearby vent cover. "How else? Through the duct-work."

"Are you crazy!" Redford exclaimed.

"Probably." Artorus replied. He then stood up and looked down at them. "You guys need to get into the Drop-Ship, before he decides to depressurize this whole place." He paused. "And even more, I can't let him shoot McKenzie and Einrich out into space while they're asleep."

"But--!" Redford implored.

"Now!" The marine exclaimed back. "I've got a score to settle with this guy." He then turned and made his way to the vent cover.

(- End of Chapter 30 -)

**.o.o.o.**

Well, this story is just about over. I don't know what to say. This has gone on for such a long time and it's really become an epic in its own right. I have really enjoyed writing this over the last three years and beyond. I'll also up the narrative quility for the next chapter, as it will be a pretty important one.

Well, see you guys in the next chapter.

-Bojack727


	31. Part 2, Chapter 31

ALIENS: THE WOLF SOLDIER

Phase 2: The Betrayal

Chapter 31

"No, I won't allow these stupid grunts to ruin my plans after all this time. I've worked to hard to have it all come crashing down around me." Geraldy exclaimed. "It's time to get rid of the last of these pests." He added and then turned to the control panels in the room.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" He asked, watching the other marines on the security system. "I see we're missing one of them." He remarked. "Now where could that brazen wolf be now?" He pressed a button. "I think that this should take care of the ones in the hanger while I deal with Mr. McNealand personally."

.o.o.o.

"Come on girl, we gotta get the hell out of this place!" Jackson exclaimed, pulling Rita along by the wrist.

"Damnit, quite dragging me along like this!" she snapped back.

But suddenly, they heard a loud noise and the sound of pair of doors slowly opening up. Both of them turned to see a something entering the hanger through the entryway. The sound of machinery could be heard as it came out.

"Fuck!" Jackson swore.

.o.o.o.

Artorus made his way up the ladder in the ventilation system. His rifle was slung over his shoulder as he moved upwards. He then noticed that the atmosphere was beginning to stir. "Oh no." He began and he held on tightly to the rungs of the ladder and began pulling himself up.

The air was being sucked out, turned the place into a vacuum- Geraldy was trying to launch him out into space!

"Shit, I've got to get out of this place fast." He told himself. He then began making his way out, bit by bit.

.o.o.o.

"It's a goddamned robot!" Jackson exclaimed as we watched the large maintenance droid roll into the hanger on its large treds. It was very tall and had several long arms with various tools on them. However, in a pinch the tools made suitable weapons.

"How can he do that?" Rita asked. "How do you just rework the programming of one of those?"

"He must have downloaded the tactical information from something back in the complex and then encoded into the robot." Jackson reasoned. "Oh crap, it's coming this way!"

Jackson leapt down, taking Rita with him as a cutting laser fired over them. "If it keeps doing that, it's going to puncture the whole of the ship!"

Rita looked up at him. "Well, we just can't let him do that then." She replied and ran into the dropship.

.o.o.o.

The robot began making its way towards the dropship and stopped at the ramp. Suddenly, someone opened fire on it. Countless bullets sparked and ricocheted off of it.

Rita emptied the entire clip on the robot and then loaded another one into the rifle. She leapt off of the ramp and got onto the floor. The robot started to follow her.

"I'm not going to fail this time." She thought to herself. "It's time for me to pull my own wait around here!"

She rounded a corner and came up to a dead end, she then looked at the wall in front of her and noticed the panel covering it. She turned to see the robot rolling towards her. She backed up against the wall and fired at it non-stop, emptying another clip at it.

Just then, it raised one of its arms and plunged it towards her. She leapt out of the way at the last secant and the robotic arm became trapped in the wall. She ran around behind it and climbed up onto it and began prying the covering off of the back of it. She pulled her knife out and stuck it in-between the panels and strained to get the covering off.

But then, it finally tore its arm off part way to release itself just as she removed the cover.

It moved suddenly and threw her off of it. It then turned around and began rolling towards her. She quickly got up onto her feet and ran from it. It raised its laser arm and prepared to fire at her, when the arm was blown off.

Rita looked up to see that Hunter was holding a strange weapon. It was a long narrow cylinder resting on his shoulder. Jackson was behind him and loaded another round into it.

"It's called the Judas Gun- it's a 1.1 caliber anti-personnel weapon with 38mm exploding rounds!" Hunter exclaimed. "Get down; I'm going to blow the fucker's head off!"

The trigger was pulled and the round launched from its shell, the shell was fired straight out of the back- red hot. The 3 foot ventilated barrel shot out steam with a his as the bullet exited the weapon at inhuman speed.

Rita jumped down onto the ground as the robot's head and part of the upper body exploded in giant fireball and bits of scrap metal rained down.

Rita looked up at it, just to see one of its remaining arms start to move and watch begin to rumble towards her.

.o.o.o.

Geraldy turned suddenly to see the door to the control room slide open and Artorus walk into the room, pointing his pulse rifle at him.

"Well, Artorus, How nice to see you."

Artorus smiled and aimed the gun right at him. "No, the pleasure is all mine."

.o.o.o.

Rita then reached into her pocket and pulled out a grenade. She pressed the pin and rolled it under the robot. It exploded and launched the robot off the ground, destroying its treds and immobilizing it.

But it started trying to drag itself towards her with one arm while the other sported as spinning blade.

"Shit, don't you ever quit?"

"Rita, catch!" Shouted a voice.

She turned around in time to catch a strange weapon from Jackson.

She pointed it at the damaged robot and fired. She was shaken as a super-charged beam of plasma fired out the robot- blowing off the last of its arms and melting and shattering all of its circuits and wires.

She looked over at Jackson. "You gave a laser gun?"

.o.o.o.

Geraldy backed up. "Now, now, Artorus, violence it not the answer." He reasoned. "You should understand what I'm doing better then anyone."

"What?" Artorus replied in confusion.

Geraldy smiled. "Artorus, you were created in a lab, just as my xenomorphs were." He explained. "But you were expected to serve a pre-ordained purpose- just as my creatures were." He went on.

"These aliens have always been used as weapons for the benefit of the company, but I gave them the chance to choose their own destiny." Geraldy remarked. "All that they have done is follow their natural instincts- something that all living creatures do. They're doing everything they must to survive."

Artorus lowered his gun.

"Even if they threatened the life of others, they are still doing nothing more then what they know- they are just living, and I don't think that you have the right to decided what is good or bad."

"But everything I've ever fought for, they could destroy it!" Artorus exclaimed.

Geraldy smiled. "The people you fight for are liars and cheaters. Human society has gone on too long- all things must rise and fall- that is the way of the universe."

"All I see now is chaos and anarchy is you plan!" Artorus replied.

"The universe is at war, people die all the time by the hands of their own kind- name one planet of culture whose history is not littered with atrocities." He added. "This way, we can end that, we can stop the deaths and squabbles- the world that the xenomorphs will make will be a world of peace- they will never possess the flaws of humanoids."

Artorus was silent.

"Just think of it, a world untainted by wars and greed- they can make it happen- make worlds like they were always meant to be- they can put an end to the struggles of humans- through them, I have the power to remake worlds in the manner they should have been.

"No." Artorus replied. "I refuse to accept the idea that humanity is nothing more then a collection of atrocities- and I deny your vision of the way of life. You're not going to kill anyone else- never again."

Geraldy balked.

"Not on my watch." Artorus finished and opened fire on Geraldy, filling him with bullets-depleting the entire clip on him.

Geraldy fell back into a pool of his own blood. ". . .n-no, my dream. . .you've ruined it all. . ." He said and then slumped over.

Artorus walked over to the controls and turned the intercom on. "It's over, Geraldy is dead."

(- End of Chapter 31 -)

The next chapter will probably be the final one. See you all later.

-Bojack727


	32. Part 2, Chapter 32

**ALIENS: WOLF SOLDIER**

Phase Two: The Betrayal

Chapter 32 (Final Chapter)

**.o.o.o.**

"I want to make this recording before anything else happens." Artorus began, looking into the recording lens. "For the last few days, I've witnessed carnage and death on a level that I never believed possible."

"One could say that this comes with the job I do- I am, after all, a soldier. Still, I am forced to wonder if there is really a line between combat and life or between base violence and human nature."

"The mission- for what it's worth and not much at that- is over." Artorus added. "I don't know if the result is what the Company wanted, but at this point, I feel fine in saying that I really don't care. I'm not interested in the paradoxical nature of life and death and duty."

"After a while, I've just gotten sick of it. Swanson said that one day, we'd appreciate him- and we do." Artorus remarked. "The commander and the first officer are dead, along with half of the unit and the hundreds of people who were in the complex."

"I'm sure that this mission- disastrous as it is- will beget a hearing into why we were fighting with the soldiers from the Company." He leaned back. "As a dog of war- no pun intended- we do as we are ordered, and Abel ordered those men to terminate us."

"We took the liberty of resisting them, and this in turn cost even more lives." Artorus paused. "There were two people that I hold responsible for this- Abel and Geraldy, and both of them are now dead."

Artorus laughed weakly. "I expect that the universe is duly grateful for my services."

"As a final note, I plan on recommending several soldiers from this unit to be decorated posthumously- it's the least I can do."

He then turned off the recorder. "Sorry, but your dream will never come true, Geraldy." Artorus added and left the room.

**.o.o.o.**

Rita and the others turned around as Artorus walked up to them. He tossed a small object on the floor. "There it is." He remarked blandly.

The all stood there and looked down at the portable drive. Artorus then walked forward and stepped on it soundly, flattening it into the ground. "It's over."

He then walked over to a crate and silently sat down on it, resting his chin on his hands.

"Artorus?" Rita whispered.

He suddenly jerked slightly and looked up at her, he then smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry- I was just upset there for a moment." He explained. "Are you all alright?" He asked, standing up.

Jackson looked at him. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Artorus shrugged. "I'm a wolf, I have thick skin." Came the answer. "But more importantly- is anyone hungry?"

Redford smiled. "Shit, I could do with a drink."

**.o.o.o.**

Artorus sat in front of the viewing port, looking out into deep space. Rita walked over to him and sat down next to him in the dark room. He sighed as she pressed up against him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"When I look into space, I see the unknown- a vast void of uncertainty." Artorus began. Rita looked up at him quietly as he traced little circles on his chest, her fingertips gliding across the fabric of his shirt.

He smiled. "It's pretty overwhelming sometimes." He began. "But it's not so bad when you have someone beside you- to share it with." He added and looked down at her.

Rita blushed. "Artorus?" She blurted out.

He then took her hand and stood up. "I'd like to spend a little while in a real bed, before I go back into cryo." He remarked. "And I could some company."

Rita blushed and smiled at him.

**.o.o.o.**

Artorus; along with Rita and Jackson, Redford and Frost, and McKenzie and Einrich (The former with his arm in a sling and the latter supporting herself on crutches.) all stood at the memorial ceremony for the marines that had died.

It now seemed a strange contrast to see Artorus dressed in a dark blue officer's uniform. Rita was silently glad that regulations in the armed forces had progressed to the point where she was required to wear a skirt.

Rita sniffed slightly as she listened to the Minister give the eulogy. She looked over briefly at Einrich, who was wearing flight glasses to cover her eyes. She then turned back and focused on the row of caskets before them.

Then, on cue, they- and all the other Marines- raised white gloved hands in solute.

After the service ended, Artorus walked away and stood under the shade of large tree. Crows stood in the branches above him, looking down at him occasionally as if in expectation of something.

"I wonder what will happen next?" Artorus thought out loud.

(- End -)

**.o.o.o.**

I had a lot more planned for the end of this story, but I'm just so burned out from it all. I always meant to finish it, but it just took me longer then I expected. I now realize that I made some mistakes in how I wrote this.

I probably now wouldn't write in so many characters, and I also wouldn't have so many bad guys. Like many long stories, there gets to be a point where things start to flag and there's just not enough to keep it going.

Sometime during the last few chapters, this happened. I actually wish I had never had Geraldy in it. He was a burden to write for. There were just simply too many people in this storyline.

Here's a tip for you writers, don't have too many characters. Many of the scenes in this story just didn't need to have eight people in them. It was insane for me to think like that. And as a result, there were several cop-out deaths.

Anyway, Artorus will be back one day, I just don't know when or how. So, I'll see you all around. It's been fun few years.

-Bojack727


End file.
